Skin
by lwatson3
Summary: The fun that can start in a bar! A/O. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I'm not sure if I can really summarize what I am going to have happen and I don't want to give it away. Elliot is divorced, has been for awhile. 'Loss" Never happened. I'm pushing for A/O. There is a huge possibility of other pairings. Major E/O flirt though  
**

**Rating: M+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N: this won't be a very long story, I just couldn't stop writing and figured I should break it up a little. I have plenty to go on to.I hope this isn't confusing.  
**

* * *

Friday- 5:30 p.m.

"Why are we still here?" Elliot groans out of nowhere, pulling the other detectives out from the silence at their desks.

"We are on guard to protect and to serve, my friend," Munch calls over to him.

"I don' know who your scrawny ass is protectin', but okay," Fin scoffs out to his partner

"Hey! I resent that!" Munch says back to him throwing a wad of paper across the joint desks.

Meanwhile, at the other set of desks, Olivia and Elliot have completely tuned out the others. Elliot looks over at his partner noticing her leaned back in her chair, a smirk on her face while she looks over at the pair, the smooth expanse of her neck, her breasts sitting high on her chest from the position of her fingers linked together at the top of her head showing the slightest bit of tan skin where her button up shirt has ridden up and unconsciously licks his lips.

"Why are you staring at me." She says to him, startling him from his ogling of her upper body, still looking away.

"I…uh…wasn't." he says a little embarrassed that she caught him without even looking at him.

"Yea, and I'm supposed to believe that? Did you forget who you were trying to lie to?" she throws back at him, meeting his eyes and dropping her hands to her desk while leaning toward him.

"Well…if you must know, I was just admiring your shirt"

"Or trying to look through it? Same thing right?" she laughs at him and he can't help not to laugh with her and he leans back in his chair.

"Ok fine! You win this time. It's okay to look."

"Oh, I get it, now that you're single, it's fine to drool, how nice, drool over Munch's magazines." She says loud enough to get John's attention.

"HEY!"

"That's not beauty." He says quietly even though he knows she heard him and he watches her look away and blush. And she is saved from giving him a response when the Captain's door opens.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and get out of here. Go shoot the breeze somewhere else!" he says with a smile on his face. Fin jumps out of his chair in search for his jacket.

"Don't gotta tell me twice! You lazy bums and Olivia wanna go get a drink?" he says as he throws his coat on.

"I'm in, how about you lazy bums?" Olivia says as she starts organizing her desk to leave.

"Yeah" "Whatever" the men throw out, as the familiar sound of heels get louder from the hallway.

"Listen…she's in a fine mood," Munch says quietly, and turns to where the sound is coming from. "Hey Alex!" he calls out

"Hi guys, is the Captain still in?"

"Yeah, he is in his office, you have plans tonight?" Olivia says to her, now standing putting her jacket on.

"Is paperwork plans? I have plenty."

"Well, if you want to give them up, we are gonna shoot over and get a drink or two, if you wanna come."

"Well, if I finish early, maybe I will stop by."

"Yeah, sounds good." She says quietly as she watches Alex walk into the office.

"Told you she was fine," Munch says after she disappears

"And how did you possibly know that?" Fin asks in doubt

"The sound of her heels of course, calm and collected, and she didn't call us 'detectives'. I thought you guys were supposed to pick up on this kind of stuff." he says peering over his glasses.

"Shut up Munch," the others groan out and head to the bar.

* * *

An hour later, they were still sitting around downing drinks, laughter erupting from their table.

"Wow, I thought this noise was coming from the barely legal table over there." Alex says as she walks up to the detectives' table. She notices the shot glasses in the middle of the table and pitchers of beer, then the glassy excited eyes of her co-workers. Fin gets up and pulls another chair up and places it at the head of the table for the A.D.A. who obviously went home to change, now clad in tight dark jeans, a white blouse, and of course heels, she looked like she would actually have a good time.

"I didn't think you were going to come!" Olivia squeals from her spot sidled up next to Elliot, her head lying up against his shoulder. She then bursts out laughing realizing she just squealed.

"Don't mind her Alex; she has been drinkin' us under the damn table." Fin says laughing at the brunette across from him as he passes Alex a glass and the pitcher of beer.

" I thought you were having just a drink or two." she jokes. Thanks Fin." She says back to him as she pours her beer.

"Hey Princess! Didn't know you would be a beer drinker!" Munch throws her way. She smirks at him and takes a big gulp of her drink.

"Oh John, there are plenty of things you don't know about me." She looks over at Olivia who is speaking to the waitress, asking for more tequila and watches Elliot lean over her, places his hand on her forearm and whispers something into her ear while shaking his head. She looks back to him, arches her brow and gives him a smile that makes her weak then she whispers back to him. Elliot's eyes shoot to around the table and then he looks down and she goes back to the waitress, clearly telling her to bring the shots. She feels jealous as she watches the two of them but pushes it down as she continues to sip her beer.

"Let's play a game!" Olivia calls out.

"Oh god," the men at the table groan out.

"Come on! Alex…?"

"What game?"

"Never have I ever! So?" She asks the blonde smiling sweetly at her.

"I'm in."

"We are too…" Munch speaks for everyone as the waitress comes back with shots for everyone and more beer.

"I'll start…" Elliot says, turning to his partner who he has put his arm around. "Never have I ever been called a tease." They break out in laughter and he looks around the table to see Alex, Fin also downing their drinks as he partner glares and takes hers as well.

"My turn, never have I ever had a threesome." Olivia says as she watches Fin take a drink. They laugh.

"What? They were twins!" Fin says loudly then joins the laughter. "Go, Munch."

"Never have I ever slept with a co-worker."

"Wait does that count no longer co-workers?" Olivia asks quickly, and then receives nods from the others at the table. "Fuck..." she whispers and takes her shot, alone. Alex watches her drink from across the table and swallows thickly as the brunette throws her head back. _"Why does she have to look like sex…damn." _She thinks "Go Fin."

"Never have I ever been attracted to the same sex." Olivia and Alex lock eyes and both down their drinks. Olivia looks around the table and watches the men, mouths slack.

"What?" she says

"Who?" Elliot says to her with a huge grin on his face. "Liv, you have to tell me. Alex, tell me?" She smiles at him but says nothing.

"It's a secret boys…Alex, go ahead." Olivia says. The men groan and give Alex their attention.

"Never have I ever done a body shot off a woman." She watches in shock at the people at her table as they all drink, even Olivia. Olivia catches Alex's stare and smiles at her then licks her lips chuckling as the blonde's eyes shoot to her lips.

"Alex that is going to change tonight!" Fin says breaking the connection between the ladies. She turns to him and blushes.

"No…" she smiles back at him shaking her head. She hears the rest of the table say 'yes' and she looks back at Olivia. "Do I at least get to pick who?"

"Please do," Munch says to her

"Before the end of the night, I need a little break from the alcohol." She lies, her heart pounding furiously.

"I think this calls for wings people!" Olivia calls out as she moves to get up from her chair, Elliot helping steady her. "I'm gonna go put in the order, our waitress is nowhere around." She watches Elliot stand with her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pretty much keeping her up. "OH! I love this song! El, you have to dance with me!" she says as she finally lets the music register and starts pulling him toward the crowded area where people are dancing.

Fin gets up from the table. "Well I'm gonna go put in the order for the wings, she ain't coming back soon. Believe me. I don't know how but, baby-girl can dance for hours," He laughs out. Alex nods her head and turns her head back to the floor. Olivia's arms are wrapped around his neck tightly her face into his neck. She takes note of Elliot's hand splayed across her back, pulling her tight against him as they sway slowly to the smooth slow music and tears spring to her eyes. Blinking them back the takes another drink of her beer.

"I thought you were done there Counselor," Munch asks eyeing her over his glass.

"Just thirsty," She smiles at him then looks into her glass.

"You know, all you have to do is ask her to dance." Alex pales instantly at his words and her wide eyes snap up to his.

"Wha-?" is all she can manage out through her shock. She shakes her head slowly, trying to clear the fog and tries again. "John, what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on-" he says before Fin comes back to the table with baskets of wings. John looks up at Alex and smiles, leaving her still dumbfounded. A few minutes later Elliot returns with a not so happy Olivia tucked into his side.

"I wanna dance El!" the buzzed woman states angrily

"Aren't you hungry?" he asks trying to get her mind off of it.

"Oh yea…" they sit down and dig into the food. Awhile later their table is cleared again and all sits is a martini for Alex, water for Munch, and beer for the other three. Mild banter is tossed around until Olivia speaks up, slurring her words more than before.

"Alex…want to do a shot with me?" she asks her and Alex looks at her with wide eyes then slowly nods. Olivia calls the waitress over and asks her for more. Not too long after she comes back and sets four shots of tequila on the table, a bowl of limes, and a salt shaker. She switches Elliot places and pushes all the ingredients to that end of the table.

She smiles slowly at Alex and reaches out to grab her hand. Not noticing how the rest of the table is silent and staring at her, she pulls her hand to her and flips it over, palm side up. She brings her brown eyes up to meet the nervous blue and chuckles softly. Olivia never letting her eyes leave the younger woman's, licks the smooth skin of her wrist, Olivia hears her gasp, but she doesn't stop. She reaches for the salt and pours a gracious amount on it and places a lime between the long fingers. She then reaches for her shot and smiles again. Alex stills herself and prepares for what is about to come next. Olivia leans in again, licks the salt off of her wrist, tips her head back as she down the shot, and quickly takes the lime from Alex's fingers with her teeth, making sure her lips linger in them a couple seconds to long.

Its then when Olivia closes her eyes for a second to enjoy the taste. As she opens them, as she pulls the lime from her teeth and looks again to Alex. She sees the pounding of her heart, the shallow breaths she is taking, and the dilated pupils of the blonde and smiles slowly at her.

"Damn baby-girl" Fin says startling Olivia a little and she leans back in her chair looking around the table at the stunned looks and blushes lightly. She catches Elliot's eye and notices he is experiencing the same as Alex and it makes her eyes light up. She laughs lightly and starts to unbutton her shirt, taking it off to reveal a tight white t-shirt.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" Elliot chokes out staring wide eyed at his partner.

She laughs again and says "I'm hot Elliot, don't worry I still have clothes on." Then looks back to Alex who is helping herself to a straight shot of the tequila and says quietly "for now…" She looks back at the table and moves to get up. "I wanna dance."

"Of course you do…" Fin says. "I can't do it tonight Liv"

"Good, because I wasn't asking you." She smirks at him, unsteady on her feet as she feels Elliot's hand on her forearm. She pulls him off as a new song starts to pound through the bar, and moves the few steps to Alex's chair. She looks into her wide blue eyes and pulls her up. "Dance with me…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: I'm not sure if I can really summarize what I am going to have happen and I don't want to give it away. Elliot is divorced, has been for awhile. 'Loss" Never happened. I'm pushing for A/O. There is a huge possibility of other pairings.  
**

**Rating: M+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N- Thanks so much for the awesome reviews by the way! I appreciate it so much. I would suggest listening to "Skin" by Rihanna if you need to feel the mood this chapter is in! - I don't own the song either.  
**

* * *

"Dance...uh…yea. You sure you can handle it?" Alex asks noticing how the woman in front of her is unsteady.

"Don't worry counselor, I'll go easy on you." She says back with a wink as she starts guiding the uncertain blonde out to the floor.

Olivia pulls Alex closer to her front not quite putting their bodies together, but close enough that they can feel the heat radiating off the other as she begins moving to the music. The music is smooth, making their pulses race as they begin to lose themselves within the beat.

_-The mood is set (ha ha)_

_So you already know what's next_

Putting her hands around Alex's hips, she pulls her closer still, resting her forehead against hers. She watches Alex pull her bottom lip in between her teeth as she rocks her hips, pushing into her body harder and suppresses a moan as Alex loosely wraps her slim arms around her neck.

_-No teasin,  
You waited long enough.  
Go deep,  
Imma throw it at ya,  
Can you catch it?  
Don't hold back,  
You know I like it rough  
Know I'm feelin ya, huh.  
Know you liking it, huh_

Feeling Alex slip her thigh between her own makes the moan she tried to suppress come out as a sigh. She meets the now darker blue eyes and licks her lips as she grinds down on the thigh and swears Alex can feel her heat. She pulls Alex harder into her body deliberately wanting to feel the younger woman straddle her thigh and watches Alex tip her head back slightly and her mouth goes dry at the smooth skin on display and fights the urge to nip at it. "Christ…" she whispers.

_All in baby,  
Don't hold nothing back.  
Wanna take control,  
Nothing wrong with that.  
Say you liking how I feel,  
Ain't gotta tell me that.  
Just put your skin baby on my skin._

Never ending the movement between the women, Olivia reluctantly pulls away from the toned thigh; she turns Alex and pulls her back into her body. She grips low on Alex's hips pushing into her, swaying to the music. Alex reaches one arm behind her runs her fingers through Olivia's hair then rests them at the base of the her neck, her other hand splayed out over Olivia's hand at her hip. She feels Olivia lean her head closer to her neck, lips brushing slightly over the exposed skin, her breath making her shiver and feels herself get wetter and groans at the contact.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the table

"Who ever thought the Ice Princess had such moves," Munch says breaking the stares of the other men at the table.

"We knew Liv had the moves-but damn Alex too?" Fin answers. "Maybe she will be her new dance partner; I can't keep up wit the girl." He laughs

"They do move well together," Elliot finally speaks out

"I don't think 'well' covers it," Fin says

"They do realize they have clothes on right?" Munch laughs out "Hey partner, go make sure they know they missed a step." The men laugh, all trying to get their eyes off of the beautiful women on the floor.

"I don't think the clothes are makin' that much of a difference," he gets back from his partner. "Let me order some more drinks, come with man." He says to John as he gets up from his seat.

"Well Elliot, I'm being summoned by the man, I guess we will return, try to pry your partner from her steamy encounter. Or at least stand close with a fire extinguisher"

"Oh you already know how baby-girl is, she will come when she is good and ready." Fin says as Elliot nods in agreement and watched them walk toward the bar.

* * *

Still swaying their bodies together as a new song starts, Alex hears Olivia breathing over her shoulder and leans back further when she hears her move to whisper in her ear. "Alex…" she says huskily.

"What's wrong Liv," she says back to her pushing her ass back into her smiling as she hears the woman behind her gasp.

"You want to get a drink? I…uh…need to sit," 'Before it gets harder to take my hands off of you" she thinks

"I thought you could handle it Benson?" she says back to her, turning her head so she can look into the now almost black glassy eyes and pulls the one hand over Olivia's over her stomach, right over her bellybutton. Olivia groans as she feels the tightening of the muscles under her hand and grinds harder into Alex harder, then pulls back slightly.

"You would be surprised what I could handle there Cabot," she says with her lopsided grin. Alex runs her hand back through Olivia's hair and pulls away, letting Olivia set the path back to the table.

"Yeah…I could use a drink," She says slyly avoiding what Olivia had just said.

Back at the table Munch and Fin were already joining Elliot with a tray full of drinks.

"Well well well…looks like our ladies our coming back from fantasy land and to us." Munch says peering over his glasses to the women walking back to the table. "Oh hi there, welcome back, have a drink, cool yourselves" The women blush and take their seats and Olivia pours them both a glass of beer.

"So…" Olivia hears her own husky voice and clears her throat causing the rest of the table to laugh at her for being so flustered.

"So Alex, you're lucky, usually Olivia here, won't get off the dance floor for at least 45 minutes." He looks at his watch. "You couldn't hang in there another half hour?" Fin says looking back and forth between the women. He didn't get an answer so he continued on, "Didn't know you were such a dancer, what other kinds of dance are you into."

"Pole," she says without hesitation and quirks her eyebrow when she hears the table choking on their drinks.

Olivia leans over toward her, looks straight into her eyes and runs her tongue over her lip then says, "Wanna show me?" Alex blushes furiously and looks away.

"I think you have had enough to drink…" she says back to her pulling the brunettes drink from her loose grasp and takes a long drink from it.

"Elliot, you still have that fire extinguisher? Maybe a squirt bottle?" Munch says pulling the table back together with laughter.

Olivia claps her hands and speaks up again, "Hey what happened to our game! Let's finish,"

"How about we get Cabot over there to do her body shot, did you pick yet?" Fin asks her.

"Yeah! Alex…did you pick? That girl over there looks willing." Olivia says pointing to some random girl sitting at the bar as Elliot leaves the table, obviously going to get a couple of shots

"Fine, I will do it. But it won't be her, then I really think I should get going," she says slowly as Elliot comes back to the table.

"Okay, not her, you want me to lie on the table?" Olivia says with a smirk her hand reaching to the bottom of her shirt revealing a sliver of tan skin just to Alex. Her jaw drops and shakes her head.

"Later," she whispers, pushing the dumbfounded look onto Olivia. Elliot pushes the ingredients over to Alex.

"Come on girl," Fin says, "I gotta get a picture of this," he says pulling his phone from his pocket.

Alex grabs the salt shaker and Olivia's wrist. She watches Olivia push into the chair, she knows exactly what she was just doing and smiles at her, then back to the guys. "Hope you're ready for this boys…"

She licks at the underside of her wrist, nipping at it slightly, and then pours the salt on it. "Make sure you keep your lime close," Olivia says quietly causing Alex to arch her eyebrow and to get up from the table to walk the minute steps to Olivia's side and pushing her chair back. Careful to not brush the salt off of Olivia's wrist, she sits on her lap, making Olivia's jaw to drop, making sure everyone can see. Sitting on her lap, she turns so her legs are between her open thighs, she feels Olivia wrap her other arm around her waist and she smiles. She grabs a lime and puts the wedge between Olivia's slightly parted mouth.

"She won't…" Fin says smiling shaking his head.

Alex wraps her long fingers around the warm skin of Olivia's hand pulling it to her mouth, she clears the salt in a swift swipe of her tongue, then downs her shot from her other hand, and moves to taste the lime from Olivia's lips. She doesn't take the lime into her own mouth, just sucks from it, taking in the taste, then reaches up to remove the lime and running her tongue over Olivia's parted lips.

"Did she-" came from the response of the men from the table, jaws slack as they stare at the women.

Munch was the first to snap back, "See, where is that squirt bottle?" he says loudly to once again bring laughter from the other two men, but not quite catching the attention of the women.

Olivia refuses to break the stare between her and the woman on the lap, but gives in when she drops her eyes down to Alex's lips as she licks them and moans softly, thankfully no one hears her except Alex. Alex smiles down at her and leans in to whisper in her ear. "Was that a good enough shot for you?" Olivia feels the warm breath against her ear and shudders then nods slowly. "Good." Olivia looks around the table and chuckles at the stares she gets and shakes her head to pull herself together. She pats Alex's hip twice indicating for her to get up and when she does she instantly misses the warmth.

"See something interesting guys," She finally says. "Did you get your picture Fin?"

"Damn," he shakes his head 'no' "I forgot all about it." he says jokingly

"Wow, didn't know all it took to render Elliot speechless was to do a body shot off his partner," Alex says smiling across the table to him

"Wha-" He stumbles out, "You two," he growls playfully pointing between the two of them "need to leave the drinks down for awhile." Alex waves her glass of water toward him and he then leans over toward his partner to whisper in her ear when Alex goes into conversation with Munch and Fin. "Stop playing with fire Olivia," she looks at him wearily. "I think she really likes you," he says trying to make her understand.

"Really? You think so?" she whispers back with a smile that throws him off and he nods dumbly.

"'re serious aren't you..." he asks slowly, not wanting to offend his partner by calling her out if it wasn't true, and she nods and looks away with almost an ashamed look over to Alex who is throwing his head back in laughter and lets a small smile grace her face then looks back to her partner. "Then go ahead and play..." and she gave him a shocked look. He laughed lightly and nodded his head. She pulls him into a tight hug and sighs in relief.

"Thanks El,"

"For what," he asks softly

"Accepting that," she says back to him then hugs him tighter and pulls away, and looks back to the table and catches Alex's eye and give her a slow smile.

"Hey hey boys and girls, I think it's time for me to get out of here, I've had my fun." Munch said as he stood to put on his jacket

"Time to take your scrawny ass to bed, I get it. See ya partner,"

"Bye Munch," he gets from the rest of them. Then sees the waitress coming back with yet another tray of drinks Fin speaks up. "Olivia, how the hell are you still drinkin"

"I gave up asking that question a long time ago Fin," Elliot says "Give her two more, and she will be done."

She smirks over at him, "Wanna bet?"

"What are we betting?"

"If I finish these two drinks still slightly inebriated like I am now, you walk out of here no shirt, no jacket, upper body completely bare until you get your sorry ass home."

"And if you are seconds to passing out?"

"You choose"

"Give Alex a lap dance"

"Deal." She says quickly looking over to the sobering blonde who is obviously enjoying the teasing between, amusement lighting up her eyes, drinking her water.

"Drink away my friend."

Two drinks later Olivia looks up from her now empty glass with glassy eyes with a huge grin on her face. "There, it's done." she speaks out slowly, trying to hide the slur.

"Fine." Elliot pouts playfully, "I'm going to go now then, before it gets even more crowded."she just smiles up at him as he goes to stand."Let me take you home Liv"

"I'm fine, I'll call a cab, take your shirt off."

"You aren't taking a cab alone." he says still not moving to disrobe.

"I'll get her home." Alex speaks up and Olivia looks back to her, winks, then looks back to her partner.

"Take your shirt off," she states again. Finally he starts taking his shirt off noticing people are looking, he tries to hide the blush. He throws his shirt and jacket over his arm as he hears the catcalls throughout the bar and his partner bursts with laughter. He grumbles a quick 'bye' and starts toward the door. They watch as some random woman walks up to him and puts her hand on his chest, obviously flirting.

"GET SOME!" Fin yells across the bar, "Well ladies, I'm gonna go ahead and get out of here too. Alex make sure she gets home safe." she nods and watches him depart as well. After he is out the door she looks back to Olivia when she heard her groan and drop her head to the table.

"Alex-please take me home." she groans out as Alex laughs lightly at her.

"I thought you weren't two seconds from passing out?" Alex says. She rolls her head to the side to look at Alex though heavy lidded eyes and smiles.

"I hid it well..." Alex moves to help her up and into her jacket. She leans heavily onto Alex, struggling to get into her jacket.

"Why Detective? Didn't want to give me a lap-dance?"

"Oh no, I just figured it would be better coming from you." she states and laughs as Alex blushes. She moves her hand up to Alex's cheek and from the heat of Olivia's hand, Alex has no choice but to lean into it as she feels the fire in her belly stir once again. _"All she did was touch you Alex, calm down" _she chastises herself. "You're an excellent dancer Alex, I want to you...to show me more." she slurs out

"Show you more?"

"Yes, more, less clothing, but more."Alex stares at her eyes widened as big as saucers. "Flustered looks good on you Miss Cabot, now please, can we go?" And Alex pulls herself together to lead the drunken detective outside to catch a cab...a cab to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: I'm not sure if I can really summarize what I am going to have happen and I don't want to give it away. Elliot is divorced, has been for awhile. 'Loss" Never happened. I'm pushing for A/O. There is a huge possibility of other pairings.**

**Rating: M+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

Making it out to the cab was no easy task. Alex practically had to carry the drunken detective outside, arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder, keeping her up, but did not fail to notice Olivia's arm wrapped around her waist, like her body could ever ignore such a touch. There were no words said until after the struggle of getting Olivia into the backseat.

"Alex…?"

"Yea Liv,"

"Where are we goin;" She slurred out slowly as she leaned over toward Alex and rested her head on her shoulder and pulling her arm across her waist. Alex stiffened slightly then looked over to her.

"My apartment," She said simply

"For a lap-dance right," she says a little too loudly and Ales looks up to catch the cab driver staring at them through the rear-view mirror. "Alex?" She shakes the blonde a little to get her to answer. "Lap-dance, you, me?"

"Shh…you are being too loud."

"Too loud? I just want to know." She says obviously confused and Alex leans down to whisper in her ear.

"The cab driver can hear you and he is staring," Olivia looks up to see in fact that the driver has not yet looked away and she grins then looks up to Alex

"He's looking because you're HOT," She gets even louder effectively throwing the driver to look away. "There, now he's not listening" She whispers, and then speaks again normally, "Answer my question Alex, about this lap-dance." Olivia moves her hand a little lower and lets her thumb sneak between the blondes' shirt and waistband feeling smooth warm skin, and rubs slow circles. Alex's breath hitches and feels her heart pound harder in her chest then closes her eyes.

"You're drunk Liv,"

Liv pulls her head a little higher and let's her lips brush against the lawyer's ear "And…?" she runs her tongue softly against it and drops her voice to a deep purr, "I want to tell you something."

Alex feels her mouth go dry and her panties wet. She darts her tongue out to wet her lips and a dumb "Hmm?" is all she can manage

"I want you,"

"Okay, we are here ladies." The cab driver says snapping Alex out of herself. She pushes some money up toward him and moves to get out of the car. She exits and pulls Olivia out after and tries pulling her into the building, but Olivia stands her ground then pulls Alex back toward the front of her body by her belt loops. She reaches up unsteadily and brushes some long locks back from Alex's face.

"If I go up there, will I get a lap-dance from a beautiful blonde?" She asks seductively

"I don't know, if one comes around while we are walking up there you can ask her." She retorts back trying to get out of this situation.

"I want you Alex," She growls. Alex arches her eyebrow at the demand and ignores her then pulls away from her grabbing her hand pulling her into the building and onto the elevator. She has effectively put enough space between them but not until Olivia pushes her up against the wall. She reaches around the slightly taller woman and grips the handle on either side and locks her glassy brown eyes with blue. "You," she growls again.

"You're drunk Olivia," she says in almost a whisper. She feels her nipples tighten and swears Olivia can feel them through the barriers of clothes as she feels her push harder into her body. She watches the brunette drop her eyes to her lips and then down to her chest as it heaves with struggled breathes, "Liv," she states as the elevator dings then opens then uses her weight to push her back.

They walk out into an open hallway and Olivia quickly notices there is only one door. "Wait, you live here?"

"Yes," she says with a smile, glad she finally got Olivia's attention off of her. That is until they get to the door and feels Olivia come up behind her and wraps her strong arms tight around her slim waist. Alex struggles for the key to fit into the lock as Olivia bites down on the side of her neck. She moans softly and opens the door. "Liv, come inside." She says turning to look into her eyes. She watches as Olivia's eyes seem to light up and she gives her her genuine grin.

Olivia seems to plow in after Alex, dropping her jacket, her discarded shirt, and her shoes. Alex just waits to the side to see what else she is going to do, then picks up the items the drunken woman has dropped off. Olivia walks straight to the couch, looks at it, then back to Alex, and strips off her t-shirt, leaving her in a tight white tank. Alex eyes go wide. Olivia then sits on the middle cushion of the couch and extends both arms across the back of the couch, legs slightly spread. Alex bites her lip at the image, but walks up to her and stands between her legs.

"Comfortable Detective," she says down to her

"Almost," she says, eyes darkening as she looks her up and down boldly. "Dance for me Lex," she husks out. Alex again feels her heart pick up thumping against her hardly and tries to slow it. She walks away from her and into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she leans against the marble island she has, fingers gripping the edge she tries to calm herself. _"She's drunk, Alexandra. You know better…Although, she will never remember." _She groans out loud at her dilemma and moves to get two glasses of water and aspirin, then back to the sprawled out detective on her couch.

Walking back into the living room, she notices that Olivia has not only thrown her head back against the couch with one hand through her hair, but she also has lost the jeans. Alex groans softly _"She is trying to kill me…"_ She looks over the length of beauty before her, the smooth expanse of her neck, the tight skin of her stomach showing from the bottom of her white tank, then form fitting black boy-shorts that hit right at her hip,_ "What is that…"_. Then she gets to her legs, licks her lips and clears her throat. She moves to sit against the arm of the couch, legs curled up under her and hands Olivia a glass of water when she looks over at her.

"Lex, I thought-"

"Where are your pants Olivia?"

"Off." She says shrugging her shoulders and grins over at Alex, "Tequila makes me hot." She says simply.

"You do know you are on my couch wearing almost nothing right?" She asks and all she gets is a bigger smile and a shrug. "I can't believe they let you drink this much…" She hands her the two pills. "Drink up." She watches the brunette finish the water then lick her lips.

"Are you gonna-"

"And the other glass." She cuts her off. "You won't feel so bad tomorrow." She hands her the glass and gets a slightly irritated look thrown at her. She glares at her and watches her drink the water. After she finishes she looks back to Alex and waves them empty glass at her. Alex smiles and takes it from her.

"Dance for me Lex," She states again. She sees Alex isn't going to move and leans across the couch, making Alex extend her legs and pushes her body against hers. She trails her hand up Alex denim clad leg stopping at her hip and the other holding her weight above her, pressed against the arm of the couch behind blonde hair. "Alex, why won't you dance for me?" She asks innocently, like she doesn't know what her body pressed up against Alex does to her. "I want you to." She whispers out then drags her hand from her hip up her side, grazing the size of her breasts, to her shoulder, then back down again. She watches intently on the blonde's reaction.

"You're drunk Liv," she chokes out._ "It feels like that's all I can say to her,"_ she thinks. "We can't do this." She watches Olivia's face drop. "Let's make a deal." Olivia perks up. "You go to sleep, and if you still want this another day, when you are sober, I will give you a lap-dance." Olivia frowns slightly and slowly it turns into a pout.

"I'm not tired." Alex chuckles at her, and then runs one of her hands through the brunette hair dangling over her.

"Just relax then." She immediately feels more weight against her, and spreads her legs to cradle the 'not tired' woman between her legs. Olivia moves down a little and lays her head on the tight expanse of Alex's stomach, and wraps her arms around her waist. Alex takes off her glasses and sets them on the side table, relaxes into the touch, and runs her hands through Olivia's hair slowly and feels her sigh against her stomach.

"Lex?"

"Yea, Liv."

"How come you won't dance for me?"

"I want you to be sober to remember it."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm sure I could ask you anything right now and you would tell me." Alex sighs out, not really expecting an answer.

"Nope, it's locked down." She rumbles into her stomach.

"Locked down…uh huh." She grins down at the brown hair. "How come you want me to dance for you?"

"You're beautiful." She says quickly and it takes Alex's breath away. "You're insanely sexy, and smart, a good dancer. Do you know how wet-"

"Shh… Liv." She cut her off, not wanting to embarrass her.

"I was just telling you. You should be proud."

Alex stops running her fingers through her hair and speaks up, "Proud of what?" she asks cautiously

"How wet you made me," She says too quickly to be cut off. "God Lex…I was surprised. I never thought you even liked me let alone dance with me like that."

"Like you? What do you mean Liv, we are friends?" She feels Olivia bury herself harder into her body and starts her motions in her hair again.

"Yeah, friends." She mumbles. _"What is that supposed to mean? She's drunk, she's probably just talking."_ "Alex?"

"Yea?"

"I'm tired." Alex smiles at her admission and moves her body, making Olivia raise her head.

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Or, you could sleep with me?" Alex cocks her eyebrow at her. "Not like that, you said 'no' remember, I certainly did not." She pouts.

"Liv," she laughs, "You never asked that." Olivia's jaw drops as she stares at her.

"You mean I could've?" she asks stunned and Alex laughs.

"No, now let's go to bed." She says as she maneuvers her body from under Olivia's and pulls her up as well and to the bedroom. She lays Olivia down in the bed and covers her. "I'm going to change." She brushes some hair out of Olivia's face and walks into the bathroom. She changes into pants and a tank and brushes her teeth. Minutes later she walks out and notices Olivia's eyes are closed already and her breathing is even. She walks to the opposite side of the bed and gets settled under the covers on the opposite side. She feels Olivia shift behind her and then feels her body being pulled into the middle of the bed tight up against Olivia's frame and her arm thrown over her middle.

"Lex, you're so warm." She hears her whisper against her shoulder blade. _"If you only knew Liv…"_

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up to a unfamiliar place. She rolled over and groaned, cracked her eyes open to take note of the time. She looked around the room again trying to find out where she was. The bedroom door was closed. Her eyes landed on a pair of heels by the closet door and panic set in._"Oh, God, who was I with last night, Elliot, Fin, Munch...Alex."_ She bolts up throwing the blankets off of her taking in her attire and tries to suppress the nausea. "Fuck," She leans over the side of the bed with her elbows on her knees and hangs her head. She tries to clear her head but all she can think about is being sick, as she feels the alcohol move in her stomach. She stumbles up to her feet and pushes her body to the bathroom and heaves into the toilet. After she finishes she lays flat on the floor, letting the coolness seep through her minimal clothing. Looking up onto the counter, she notices a new toothbrush and a washcloth and a bottle of vanilla shampoo, _"Anybody could use that shampoo,"_ She brushes her teeth and washes her face and sits back onto the closed toilet, feeling her head pound. "_What happened last night? Whose bathroom is this? I have to get out of here"_

She squints her eyes trying to clear her eyes and sneaks back into the bedroom, no one. Then opens the bedroom quietly as she hears some noise from down the long hallway. _"Nice place...?"_ She walks down further and more noise. Sighing? She freezes against the wall. Moaning? She closes her eyes trying to put a name with the sound of the voice coming from the living room.

"Fuck..." She hears. She tries calming her pounding heart, matching the pounding of her head. "Liv...yes." Her eyes go wide and she takes a brave step into the living room, letting her eyes freeze onto the body on the couch.

_"Alex..."_ She moves silently against the wall directly across from the couch, obviously unheard. She sees the beautiful blonde before her. Her head pressed against the arm of the couch. Eyes shut tightly, mouth slack. Her left hand under her tight tank, pinching and rolling her hard nipple between her fingers. Her back arched slightly off the couch. Legs spread, right hand under the waistband of her pajama pants. She watches the thrusting movement of her right hand then watches as its pulled up slightly in a rubbing motion.

"Mmmh...fuck...yes." Alex groans out. Olivia feels her own sex clench, and licks her lips then bites on her lower lip. She watches Alex thrust her hip hard up into her fingers and feels her mouth go dry. "_She is so damn sexy..."_ "Liv..." Olivia's nipples tighten further at the fact that she is the main character in her fantasy, and feels more wetness seep into her panties. She runs her hand down her own body and runs a finger over her soaked panties and wants to whimper but doesn't as the blonde does it for her. Olivia pulls her hand away and pushes off the wall and walks slowly, and quietly over to the couch.

"You're so beautiful Lex," She husks out, voice so deep she barely recognizes it as her own. Alex's eyes fly open. She blushes deep red, moves to sit up and instantly tries to pull her hands away from the pleasure she was just giving herself, Olivia puts her hand on Alex's right wrist, "Please, don't stop." She whispers to calm her. Alex looks away. "Lex, look at me." She refuses to look at her. Olivia pulls her Alex's hand out of her pants, looks at the wet digits and takes them into her mouth. Alex's eyes snap to hers and she moans. "Then let me help you." She whispers after she thoroughly cleans her wet fingers. "Alex, let me help you baby."

Alex moans, but then nods to her "Yes, Liv."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: I'm not sure if I can really summarize what I am going to have happen and I don't want to give it away. Elliot is divorced, has been for awhile. 'Loss" Never happened. I'm pushing for A/O. There is a huge possibility of other pairings.**

**Rating: MA++**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N: THANKS! So much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. It's a little shorter than my other chapters, so I apologize. BUT this chapter I've decided not to tease...as much! lol. Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

"Let me help you Lex," Olivia kissed the tips of the fingers that she just cleaned and let them drop to Alex's body. From her still standing position, she runs her hand up to the hem of the tight tank Alex has on and pulls out the caressing hand, Alex whimpers, and sits up to allow Olivia to remove her shirt. Once off, Olivia takes a slight step back and lets her eyes roam over the slim naked torso and perfect firm breasts with hard pink nipples begging for attention.

"Liv, please," Olivia looks up from her chest to her eyes and offers a comforting smile, and runs her hand along the waistband of Alex's pajama pants, teasing, then up her stomach to cup a milky breast into her hand.

"God, Lex, you're so beautiful." She whispers to her, Alex moans and moves to bury her face in her elbow. Olivia runs her hand slowly, letting her nails lightly scrape her side, causing Alex to buck her hips up. "Alex…look at me baby, I got you." Alex lets her arm move away and trains her eyes onto Olivia, while she feels her tugging her pajama pants, she instantly lifts her hips. Once again letting her eyes roam over the blonde before her, clad in race lace panties, she groans. She trails over the soaked lace and looks back into Alex's darker blue eyes when she moans.

"Please…" she whispers. Olivia nods slightly and leans down to connect her lips with Alex. It's then when she realizes her own body is begging, she ignores it and runs her tongue across the pink lips she has found, they part for her and she deepens the kiss, demanding more from the blonde since discovering she loves the taste of the younger woman. She pulls back a little sucking on Alex's lower lip, and then pulls it between her teeth causing a gasp from her, and she smiles. Alex tips her head back, letting her eyes roll, as Olivia moves down to kiss her neck. She nips at the taut skin of her throat, then soothes with her warm tongue. She moves lower still, drawing a stiff nipple into her mouth, and Alex's hand shoot to Olivia's head, pushing her chest further into her mouth. "Fuck, Olivia…more." She hisses and Olivia instantly complies with the demand, she bites down, then lashes it with her tongue and moves across her chest to do the same to the other waiting nipple, and lets her hand pinch and roll the abandoned nipple between her fingers.

Reluctantly pulling away, she moves her mouth back to Alex's to explore her mouth more. She reaches down and pushes her fingers down the waistband of her panties, and gasps as she reaches wet heat. "You're so wet Alex," she receives a moan in response and rubs light slow circles over her bundle of nerves and Alex cries out and bucks her hips up harder into Olivia's hand. Olivia pulls her hand out of her panties.

"No. Don't tease…please." She half-sobs out. Olivia quietly shushes her and silences her further with a kiss. She then pulls the blonde up into a sitting position, placing her feet on the floor, and kneels between her spread legs.

Running her strong hands up from Alex's calves to her hips, she pulls the soaked panties off. Olivia lets herself admire the woman in front of her, and looks into Alex's eyes silently asking for permission, it is easily granted. She draws her eyes down her body to the thin wet triangle of blonde hair, bare glistening lips that are being offered to her. She then leans in to nip at her hip, marking her, then at her thighs. Alex, being impatient, shifts her hips and moves further to the edge of the couch, opening herself further to Olivia. "Fuck me Olivia." She begs and Olivia can't deny her.

Olivia lets her tongue quickly flick over her swollen clit, and sucks it hard into her mouth. "Yess…" Alex hisses, moving to grip the brunette hair between her thighs. She moves her tongue from her clit to her opening, then back up, lashing her clit. "More…" she groans, Olivia thrusts her tongue deep inside her dripping center, groaning herself at the feel of her muscles clenching around her tongue. She moves to spread Alex's thighs, still pushing her tongue deep, and rests on her lower belly letting her thumb rub hard quick circles over her nub. "Liv, I can't…" But Olivia already knows she can't last, she felt the new flood of sweet wetness coat her tongue already. She pulls her tongue away and replaces it with two fingers, and latches her mouth back to her twitching clit. She thrusts deep into her body, and curls her fingers, wanting to coax her orgasm from her. She sucks her clit hard into her mouth and feels Alex tighten her hold on her hair and pull her further into her. "LIV, yes…there…don't stop. FUCK!"

She thrusts her fingers harder as she feels the slick trembling walls clamp down around her fingers, more juices running down her fingers, into her palm, feels her thighs tremble and her hips buck up as the blonde comes undone. She hears her name being screamed from the shaking woman, but can't pull herself away. She lightens her touches to calm a little, she feels Alex loosen her grip, and she dives right back in. She thrusts her fingers quickly wanting to keep her on the edge and pulls her clit back into her mouth, more easily than before. Quickly she feels her hair being pulled again as Alex sobs out her second release as her body stiffens.

Olivia, with her fingers still buried deep within the trembling woman, leans in to kiss away the tremors pulsing though her thighs, after licking her center clean, and then gently removes her fingers, drawing a final shudder from her. She places a final kiss to the smooth thighs and stands from her kneeling position to sit with her back to the arm of the couch and pulls Alex into her body. She pulls the throw from the back of the couch to cover the rapidly cooling woman she has placed almost on top of her. She brushes the damp hair from Alex's face, places a kiss to her temple, and rubs her back soothingly. Looking down at the blonde laying on her chest with closed eyes and relaxed face makes her smile.

"Alex…" she whispers into her hair. She gets a soft grunt back and chuckles softly and continues to rub her hand up and down her back. Minutes later, Alex tips her head up to look at the smug-looking brunette. "Welcome back," she says with a small laugh.

She blushes lightly. "Hmm…hi," Alex says gently as she stretches up slightly and feels Liv's wetness against her hip and hears Olivia try to suppress a moan. She smiles at her further and presses harder into her. Then in one quick motion Alex throws the blanket to the floor, turns to straddle Olivia's thighs, and grips her hair, effectively pulling her head back against the arm of the couch. She leans down to suck on her pulse point, marking her. She licks back up the smooth skin of her throat to her ear to bite on the lobe, and then presses a kiss below, making Olivia roll her hips up into her as she moans out. Alex smiles against the spot she has found.

"Alex, touch me," Alex leans down to claim her mouth, groaning at the taste of herself on Olivia's lips as she reaches down into Olivia's drenched panties to cup her wet, smooth sex. She runs her fingers through her swollen folds, then plunges deep inside of her. "Fuck me…hard."

Alex moans and latches her mouth to her neck as she thrusts hard into the woman beneath her. She rips her lips away from her throat to remove her tank top. After pulling it off she reaches to unclasp her bra, never stopping the rough rhythm Alex has set inside of Olivia. She bends down to take a stiff dark nipple into her mouth as she feels Olivia buck harder into her hand and pulls away from her hot center.

"No…no. LEX! Don't you stop! No." She hisses out as she jerks up against her.

"Shh...Liv," she lifts herself up off her body to remove the now ruined boy-shorts, and then takes her previous spot on top of her thighs as she pushed her fingers back into Olivia's clenching opening. Olivia grips her hips, holding her in place. She hears the sound of her fingers pumping furiously in and out of her tight body. She hears Olivia's moans get louder and run together. She feels Olivia pushing her body up, meeting her thrust for thrust, fucking herself harder on her fingers. Alex wants nothing more to feel her come around her fingers.

She flicks her thumb over her throbbing clit. She pushes her fingers deeper into the writhing woman under her and works her thumb over her twitching clit. Leaning down to bite on her lobe again, she husks out, "Come for me Olivia." At those words Alex feels her hand flood and Olivia's slick walls clamp around her fingers. Olivia's fingers grip her hips tighter as a groan is ripped from her throat. She quivers and her lips part as she cries out as Alex pushes her over the edge.

Once Olivia relaxed, Alex gently removed her fingers. Making sure Olivia is watching, she slowly sucks her wet fingers into her mouth and sighs at the taste. Olivia moans and closes her eyes a small smile decorating her lips, Alex leans down to place a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She leans down and to grab the discarded blanket and moves off of Olivia's thighs and moves against the back of the couch on her side. Her front pressed against Olivia's side and her back against the couch she throws the blanket over their naked bodies. She rests her hand against Olivia's tight stomach and rubs her fingers slowly over her skin and feel Olivia sigh into the touch.

"Wow…Alex…" Alex gives her a happy hum in response and smiles up at her. "Wow."

"You already said that Liv," she teases to her.

"I know, it's just…I don't know…"

"Relax for awhile." Saying that makes it Olivia's turn to hum back and further relaxes. After a few minutes she feels herself start to doze off and she jerks, waking herself.

"_Wow…Alex…Alexandra Cabot…touched me…oh God, I found her. Touching herself. Oh my God. She's still next to me. So that means she doesn't regret it. Oh god, what if she does. What did you fuck up this time?"_ Olivia thinks staring up to the ceiling.

Alex feels the woman next to her stiffen and watches the panic in her brown eyes rise, and she starts to panic herself. She sees that her face is etched with fear and she yanks her body from the couch without a sound and hurries out of the living room. Tears prick her eyes as she works her way down the hallway to the bathroom and she rapidly tries to blink them back. In the bathroom she turns the water on and paces the bathroom as it heats. She then steps into the hot spray and she lets her tears fall.

_

* * *

"Stop worrying, she will be gone before you get out." _She thinks. Letting the hot spray hit her body, washing away her embarrassment, washing away her tears, she leans on her hands spread flat against the cool shower wall and hangs her head, the water moving down her head to her back. _"What were you thinking Alex; you have just ruined your friendship. You can't control your body? She probably thinks you are some kind of freak."_

"I don't think you are a freak." Olivia's voice cuts through the steady fall of water startling her, making her head snap up. "However, if you are a freak, I wouldn't mind, but I think we are using separate definitions for the term." she jokes. Alex looks over through the shower glass door and can make out Olivia's frame, sitting Indian-style on the closed toilet seat lid.

Alex sighs. "You have silent feet Detective."

"Why thank you, it comes in handy. I'm sorry I startled you."

"It's fine."

"Is it?" she asks doubting her answer. She continues. "Why did you run Alex? Alex sighs again and turns her back to the water, arching her body, pushing her head back into the spray. "Alex, if you don't answer me, I will be forced to join you, you know to make sure you didn't drown." She laughs out causing Alex to chuckle softly. "Why did you run?" she asks softly again, narrowing her eyes, looking through the steam to watch Alex begin to wash herself through the glass door. _"Maybe I'm the freak…"_ she thinks with a smile.

"You…started to panic Olivia. It made me nervous; you put me in an awkward situation."

"Put you? Oh no, I found you in a situation." Alex groans. "But, I wouldn't call it awkward. I would call it beautiful, stunning, maybe breathtaking? Do you realize how sexy you are?"

"So it wasn't the alcohol talking…you really are this blunt." Alex mumbles, but Olivia still hears her.

"Wait. What do you mean? What happened last night?"

"Nothing." She says quickly with a laugh. "So does this mean you wanted this to happen? You don't regret it?" she asks hopefully and hopes Olivia doesn't hear her eagerness, but of course, she does.

"It depends." She pauses and Alex frowns slightly. Olivia stands quietly and pulls off the random clothes she threw on from the living room and moves to the shower door. "Will you do it again?" She pulls open the door to reveal a naked and wet Alex, she licks her lips, gives her a once over, meets Alex's eyes and says with her trademark grin, "God, I hope so."

She steps into the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: I'm not sure if I can really summarize what I am going to have happen and I don't want to give it away. Elliot is divorced, has been for awhile. 'Loss" Never happened. I'm pushing for A/O. There is a huge possibility of other pairings.**

**Rating: M+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N: Again thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter is good for you, I'm not sure how I feel about it. So let me know!  
**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alex asks quietly, dropping her eyes down the brunette's body. Olivia grins harder as she notices being ogled.

"Showering…"

"Why now?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" she asks with a laugh. Alex shrugs and pulls Olivia further into the spray. Olivia cautiously wraps her arms around Alex's waist, and calms when she feels her relax into the touch. Running her hands up over Alex's back, she pulls the hair that is tickling her fingers and Alex throws her head back. Olivia kisses her neck then sucks above her fast pounding pulse point, making Alex moan. She pulls away and looks at the large bright red mark on pale skin and grins then lets Alex pull her head back up. "That's payback." She grins then cocks her head to the side. "Are you nervous?"

"N-No." she says slowly. "Why?" Olivia just shakes her head and Alex laughs at her. Alex then pulls back and presses a button on the wall, seconds later the water from the single shower head is split from that to a rain-like shower head in the middle of the large shower, cascading water down Olivia's back. Olivia's jaw goes slightly slack as she backs further into the new spray and looks up into the water. She arches her back and runs her hands slowly through her wet hair. Alex's mouth goes dry and she swallows thickly, watching the scene in front of her. Alex bites her lip and softly whimpers as she watches the woman lean further back, letting the water hit her face down the front of her body.

She trails her eyes down her marked throat, over firm breasts, black ink on her ribs just under her left breast curving to her side, down her tight stomach, more black ink under her right hip bone, then down to her bare sex, down her legs, and back up her body. She reaches out and gently runs her fingers across the ink under her breast around her side and Olivia's head snaps back up. Alex smiles at her. "What is this?" she asks softly.

"A tattoo."

"Hmm…of what? What does it mean? It's just numbers." She traces the two small fancy lines of numbers on her skin.

"The water is cooling, let's wash up and get out." She says with a smile ignoring Alex's exploring.

"So…you really got in here to shower?" she asks coolly, never stopping tracing the numbers.

"Of course." She pauses and smiles wickedly, "What else was I supposed to do?" she asks feigning innocence while leaning over to grab soap, then back to wash herself, brushing Alex's fingers off of her. "Are you enjoying the show?" she teases and arches her eyebrow as Alex doesn't take her eyes away from Olivia's hands running over her own body. Alex scoffs and flips the water to cold as she steps out from the spray. "Aahh…Alex!" she squeals as she hurries to turn the hot back on. She turns back in time to see Alex stepping out of the shower and quickly hurries to rinse her body.

Ending her shower she steps out wrapping herself in a plush towel, she walks out the bathroom to the bedroom and sees Alex wrapped in her own towel standing at her dresser. She quietly walks up behind her, tosses her over her shoulder. "Liv put me down!" she laughs out while Olivia carries her to the bed. She tosses her to the middle of the bed and she bounces for a second, towel falling open giggling. Olivia pounces on her and straddles her hips and pins her arms above her head.

"What was that?" she asks her with a straight face she is struggling to hold.

"What do you mean? I just thought you needed to calm down." She says with a sweet smile and pushes her hips up as she feels heat low in her belly caused by the woman above her. "Are you calm?" she smiles harder as Olivia groans. "Good, now tell me, what's the point of the tattoo?"

"How come you don't have any tattoos?" She asks back, dodging the question, and Alex groans. She then with all her strength pushes her hips up, knocking Olivia off balance and rolls her over, effectively pinning her the way she was.

Keeping her hands pinned with one hand, she reaches down with her other and traces the numbers again. "Tell me," she whispers.

"Elliot," She says back quietly, and feels the light blonde above her stiffen and watches her frown and move to get off of her. Olivia pulls her hands from her now loose pinned position and grips the blonde's waist, keeping her in place. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To get dressed, I'm not exactly sure I'm comfortable talking about your partner whilst naked sitting on top of you. You should call him by the way, he is probably worried." She scrambles out, still trying to move.

"Whoa, whoa…calm down." She pulls the hips her hands are around in a 'listen to me' manner and Alex stops moving and looks down at her. "Okay, first of all, I want you naked." She pauses with a grin. "Second, you asked about it and I'm pretty sure you are jumping to conclusions. Right? And third, I don't answer to him, and I'm off today, obviously." Alex says nothing to her so she continues. "It's his badge number, and the date of the day I joined the squad. He's my partner, and that was the day I got a real family." Alex relaxes and smiles sadly down at her. "Elliot has the same one, but it's my badge number on him. So what exactly were you thinking about Elliot?"

"Look, just forget it, that's very sweet that you two got them together." She relaxes fully and caresses the numbers again and smiles when Olivia shivers.

"Alex, tell me what's wrong...please?" she asks up at her with wide brown eyes. Alex still ignores the request and trails her fingers diagonally across the heated flesh beneath her and traces the symbol of black ink on her hip. She looks up expectantly.

"What does this mean?"

"Am I supposed to ignore the question like you have been ignoring mine?" she shoots back almost angrily.

Alex sighs, "Don't get upset..." she pauses. "You and Elliot are very close..." she hints

"Uh huh...aren't we supposed to be?" she responds slowly trying to figure her out.

"Well yes, of course." She worries her lower lip nervously, "So does that make the rumors that are floating around the rumor mill true...I mean- I was just- It's fine- ?" She rambles out then cuts herself off and takes a deep breath. Olivia eyes her warily and raises her eyebrow for her to explain, she continues. "Oh come on...you must know what they are saying?" Olivia shrugs trying to keep her face straight. "Really?" she shrugs again and her eyes light up in amusement. She lets a small smile grace her face but stays silent and watches Alex fight within herself for words.

"About Elliot and I huh?" She lets out a quiet chuckle and Alex nods. "Of course I know, there are a lot of them actually...and the one that is bothering you is..." she trails off seeming to think about it. "Ah! Of course...about me and him sleeping together." Alex doesn't say anything but Olivia feels her stiffen again at the words and she knows that's exactly what it is, even before she said anything. "We have slept together, plenty of times actually." Alex frowns and tries to scramble off of her again, Olivia holds on tighter. "That's what people usually do in the cribs. I mean come on, they have quite a few beds in there!" She laughs out and receives a soft swat to her arm. "But seriously, no we have never had sex." she says shaking her head. "So I guess that throws out the other rumor that when I went undercover in Oregon, I really went to have his child." She watches Alex jaw slacken a little and she laughs. "You never heard that one? You should listen more." She laughs even harder causing the blonde to join her.

Pulling themselves together minutes later, Alex is the first to speak up. "I'm sorry, it's just you two seem like you could be more."

"I know, but I assure you, nothing has or ever will ever happen between us."

"Don't be so sure Liv," Olivia furrows her brow and she explains herself. "You guys are always together, you flirt insanely, and when he moves, you move."

"It's just for fun, we both know that. We're best friends, we're partners, we don't need to complicate that." Alex nods at her. "Besides, I'm more into blondes." she jokes with a grin spreading on her face

"Hmm...blondes or women?"she asks smiling

"Yes,"

"So, are you a lesbian?"

"No." Alex hums with suspicion and wiggles her hips, making Olivia gasp and her eyes to widen

"Okay..." she says slowly, "So? About this?" She asks throwing her attention back to the unexplained tattoo.

"Now, I can't give all of my secrets away right now right? Besides, I have other plans." With that she sits up and draws the blonde closer to her body by places wide-spread hands on her smooth back.

"Hmm...what's that?" Olivia leans in to place a chaste kiss on the corner of Alex's mouth then pulls back and grins.

"You," Alex squirms a little in her lap her words and leans down to claim her mouth. Alex places her arms around Olivia's head, deepening the kiss as her hands run up and down her back, thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts. Olivia, letting her hands reach around her ribcage, then around to cup the pert breasts in her hands, Alex cries out softly, coming out as a sigh. Olivia flicks her stiff nipple with her thumb, then quickly replaces it with her mouth, her fingers working her other nipple, causing Alex to toss her head back."Liv..." she groans grinds her hips down eliciting a moan from Olivia and moves her lips to meet hers.

Lips parted and tongues touches and Olivia lost herself in the kiss and the insistent grind of Alex's hip. She ran a hand down the front of her body as she ripped her lips away from Alex's hot mouth and kissed her way along her jaw, down her neck, and along her collarbone. She let her fingers dip into Alex's wetness and felt herself flood at the heat and Alex's whimper she let fall out her mouth. Alex spread her legs further at the feel of Olivia's sweet mouth on her skin, and her fingers trailing through her folds. She moans out, "More...inside..please."

Olivia inserts her fingers slowly into her tight opening and twisted them slowly as she pulled them out. Olivia groans as Alex impales herself down on the provided fingers. She cries out at throws her head back as she rides her watches in awe of the blonde riding her fingers and moans and puts her unoccupied hand on Alex's slim waist, helping control her movements. "Harder...please Liv," Olivia has no intention of denying her and moves her hand from her waist to support her back and flips her to the bed. Laying her down she thrusts harder into her tight heat. Straddling one of Alex's thighs she lets her own wetness coat, and moans as Alex pushes it up harder into her. She never stops the plunging of her fingers, she curls them, spreads them, she rests her palm against the twitching clit as Alex thrusts up to meet the fingers inside of her. Olivia rides her thigh harder.

"I'm so close Olivia...please."

"No Lex, not yet." Alex whimpers and thrusts her hips harder.

"So good...Liv!...please." Olivia leans down to drag her teeth against her collarbone, not caring about the marks she's leaving. Alex constant moaning makes Olivia grind down harder onto the thigh between her legs and feels Alex flood her hand with more wetness even more. She feels her hips jerk and knows she can't hold either of them back for much longer. She adjusts her hand inside of her, adds another finger, stretches her, and moves her thumb to work her clit in a frenzy. She feels her wet walls twitch around her fingers and thrusts harder in to her.

"Lex...come for me. Come with me baby," Olivia feels Alex's walls clamp down on her fingers and her back arch up off the bed and heard the cry rip from her throat as she felt herself falling over the edge. "LEX..." she yells out as she shuddered her release out on top of her.

Coming back down from their release, Olivia let her body fall gently down on top of her as she slowly pulled her wet fingers wipes them on the sheet and then slowly slides to the side of Alex's exhausted body, pulls up the blanket from the end of the bed, pulls it over them, and tucks Alex's body into hers. She throws her her arm around her waist and rubs lazy circles over the younger woman's stomach and kisses her shoulder blade. Quickly they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

Olivia is the first to wake, with Alex still in her arms, but now facing her with a slight smile on her face. She props up on her elbow to gaze down at the blonde. She uses her other hand to brush back tendrils of hair out of her face, moves to let it rest back on her stomach, feeling the deep even breaths and sighs happily. _"She really is beautiful..."_ she smiles at her own thoughts and lets her eyes drift down her face, to the blanket that barely covers her breasts, then back up to her peaceful face. _"I need her to know. I've wanted her for so long...if I tell her I love her, will she run? Could she love me? This is more to me than sex. Does she know that? There's only one way to find out..."_ She loses herself in her thoughts and the beauty before her stirs slightly but doesn't open her eyes. Olivia looks at the lids protecting the bright blue eyes she wants to see and her ears perk up when she hears Alex's light voice occupy the silence.

"How long have you been watching me,"

"I haven't,"

"You're an awful liar," she chuckles out sleepily. She stretches her body raising her arms above her head and reveals the blue eyes Olivia desperately wants to see, then smiles at her. Olivia brushes her hair back again and leans down to press a kiss to her lips.

"And you're beautiful," Alex blushes and watches Olivia lose herself in her thoughts again, she watches her eyes flick over her in trying to fight the battle in her mind. Alex smiles, and can read her like a book.

"Amour inexprimé est un crime contre le coeur, Olivia" she speaks out in quick French, bring Olivia back to her. Olivia shakes her head slightly and beams down at her, happiness lighting her eyes.

"You speak French," She states stunned then shakes her head slightly. "What does it mean?"

"Well, once you tell me what this means," she pauses, tracing her fingers over her tattoo, "I will tell you. Now we both have a secret." Olivia groans and bites her lip.

"French is sexy, tell me more." she says ignoring her

"Tell me what this means,"

Olivia grins wickedly at her, "Wanna fight me for it?"

"Nope." She says simply and Olivia pouts playfully and gives in a little

"It's a Chinese symbol,"

"Uh huh...," she says slowly and Olivia just nods her head. "That's all you're going to give me?" Olivia nods again. "Why won't you tell me?" Olivia says nothing "Okay, well then we are going to play a little game."

"What kind of game?" Alex moves to scoot out of Olivia's arms and off the bed, Olivia holds her tight. "Where are you going?" Alex pulls herself out from under her arm and stands next to the bed crossing her arms over her chest

"We are playing a game remember," She states walking to over to her dresser. "Every time you don't answer my question, or ignore it, I will put an article of clothing back on."

"So this game is all about me? What about you?"

"I will speak willingly once you speak up, and if not, you can pick the clothes I put on." she says shrugging her shoulders

"I don't want you to put clothes on,"

"Well, we are going to get something to eat as soon as I'm dressed, aren't you hungry?"

Olivia eyes her hungrily, "Yes,"

"For food," Olivia gives up and nods her head. "Good then let's get started,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: I'm not sure if I can really summarize what I am going to have happen and I don't want to give it away. Elliot is divorced, has been for awhile. 'Loss" Never happened. I'm pushing for A/O. There is a huge possibility of other pairings.**

**Rating: M+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N: Again thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"I need to shower again..." Olivia states quickly

"Fine, but make we need to make it quick."

"Save time and water if we do it together," she grins

"Let's go, shower only. In and out."

"Bing, _bang_, boom, got ya." she laughs out

"Olivia, I'm serious." She says pulling her out of the bed into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, after their simple shower, after drying their hair and bodies, Olivia watches Alex perch herself up against the dresser, hands linked together over her stomach, elbows resting on the wood behind her, ankles crossed, but still naked. She moves to the end of the bed directly across from her, putting her feet on the floor and leaning back on her elbows, legs spread slightly. Alex licks her lips and looks at the brunette who thinks she's being inconspicuous about sitting like that. She shakes her head and smiles at her. Olivia grins mischievously back at her. "What?" she asks innocently, but Alex sees right through it.

"Nothing, why are you sitting like that?" Olivia looks down at her body and glances back up to Alex's gaze. She shrugs and grins harder.

"Just in case,"

"Of?"

"You can't wait until we get to the restaurant to eat," she says shrugging again.

"Oh, Olivia that was so bad!" she squeals at her throwing a pair of socks at her then both bursting into laughter. Pulling themselves together, Alex clears her throat and gets back to the task at hand. "So..."

"You know, I've never played this game this way, usually I try to get clothes off, not on." Alex glares playfully at her. "Okay okay, let's get this show on the road, beautiful."

"Fine, what does it mean?" Olivia says nothing. "Liiivvv..." She whines, "You are going to make me be dressed in a matter of seconds, is that what you want?" Olivia shakes her head. "Okay, then play nice."

"If you want me to," she says slowly and rests her weight on her left elbow and uses her right hand to run across her stomach and low over her hip. She watches Alex's eyes darken and she smiles evilly. "Alex...". Alex shoots her eyes back to Olivia's and blushes. "I thought we were playing a game?"

"Tease..." she chokes out and clears her throat again. "When did you get it?"

"When I was 16."

"You're mother let you get it?" No answer. She turns to the dresser and pulls out a pair of socks. She looks back to see Olivia isn't going to answer and she put them on slowly. So she asks again. No answer. She turned back to the dresser pulling out a pair of navy blue bikini panties. She unfolds them slowly so Olivia can see, and moves to put them on.

"Wait-wait." Alex straightens back up. "She never knew, it's not in a very... detectable spot." she says looking down at her body

"Uh huh, so who took you?"

"When is my turn?" Alex glares at her moves to put the panties on. "I took myself!" she hurries out, Alex straightened up again. "I had a fake I.D. who didn't?" She asks with a laugh. "So? My turn now? By the way can I ask anything?"

"Sure." She says with a shrug.

Olivia narrows her eyes at her new lover across the room, "What's your opinion on strap-ons?" Alex's mouth falls open, her eyes go wide, and she slowly shakes her head in surprise. No answer. Olivia gets up from the bed and walks over to the dresser. She scoots the stunned Alex out of the way and rummages deep through the drawer. After unfolding many pairs, she pulls a red crimson lace long. She dangles it from her fingers and moves to help Alex step into it. She gets no response or movement from the blonde, she chuckles and pats her thigh to get her attention, and pulls the skimpy thong up her long legs. Olivia places a kiss to the now covered mound, Alex moans softly, and she pulls back from her and grins. She asks the question again as she looks through the drawer again.

"Umm...is that what you want?"

"I ask the questions here Cabot," Alex goes silent again. Olivia looks over her shoulder and smirks and holds up lace thigh high stockings, Alex shakes her head slightly.

"Look in the bottom drawer," She hurries out.

Olivia drops the lace back into the drawer and squats to open the bottom drawer. She gasps when it's fully opened. "Oh fuck me..." she breathes. "You have a toy chest Alex..." she says stunned. She looks up at Alex and back to the drawer as she pushes through the contents of the drawer, noticing a lot of the stuff is still packaged, some not. "I never would've thought...wait. How many people know of these things in this drawer?"

"Just you," she says simply

"But some stuff...is open,"

"Uh..huh...?" Alex draws out. Olivia looks up at her and bites her lip and closes the drawer as she stands. "Okay," she claps her hands together. "Moving on..."

"Does Daddy know you have all this Alex," She asks gesturing to the drawer with a shit-eating grin and Alex glares at her. Olivia moves and takes Alex into her arms and nips at her throat, "I'll take that as a no, he doesn't know your a bad girl." She pulls back, "So, how come you never told me you spoke French?"

Alex shakes her head at the quick change of questioning. "You never asked, obviously, there are a lot of things you don't know."

"I guess, French is sexy, in bed even?" she hints only half joking causing Alex to laugh.

"My turn, how many people know of your tattoo?" No answer. She moves to her closet and pulls down a pair of tight black skinny jeans. She raises her eyebrow in question to Olivia. No answer. She shrugs and pulls the jeans up her slim legs. Looking back up at Olivia she can't help but to chuckle at her as she pouts. Alex buttons her jeans and puts her hands on her hips and pushes her chest out toward Olivia. Olivia groans and looks over the pert breasts and flat creamy stomach on display. Alex asks the question again. No answer. She moves back to the drawer and rummages around and pulls out a light blue bra. Showing it to Olivia, she asks again. Olivia snatches the bra from her and throws it back to the drawer.

"It doesn't match."

"I know, so do you have an answer?"

Olivia sighs, "More people than you would care to know, but no one knows what it means, why are you so interested in it anyway?"

"Because you won't straight out tell me, is about an ex?" Olivia shakes her head no.

"What did you tell me in French?" No answer. She turns and digs through the drawer. She asks again. No answer. She shuts the drawer and walks over to Alex's closet and looks through the tops.

"I don't have a bra,"

"Well then you better answer the question," she continues looking though the closet, "Ah...this is perfect." she mumbles as she pulls out a tight yellow halter style top. She asks her one more time. No answer. She walks back over to Alex and slips the top over her and leans back to admire it. There is a silver clip below her cleavage, and below the clip is skin. The shirt is cut away, revealing an upside down triangle, the point ending right below her navel leaving it revealed. The shit fits her body like a glove, and even reveals a sliver of skin between the hem of the shirt and her low rise jeans. "I'm not even going to ask why you own this shirt...but it is sexy as hell, and ya know, all you need now is shoes. I saw a little collection. You answer my question now, and we move on to your question. You don't, I pick your shoes and it's game over." No answer. "Fine-" she walks back to the closet

"Okay, can we make a deal?"

"I'm listening," she throws over her shoulder as she looks through the many pairs of shoes.

"I want to answer you, but I want you to promise me you won't run." Olivia turns to her noticing the seriousness in her voice.

"I promise,"

"Amour inexprimé est un crime contre le coeur," she pauses and takes a deep breath. "It means love unexpressed is a crime against the heart." She watches Olivia for any sign of panic, she gets none. What seems like forever later she watches a small smile break out on Olivia's face and her eyes water.

"Can I tell you something?" Olivia asks quietly. Alex nods. "I think I'm committing a crime..."

"You don't have to be, fix it." she hints and Olivia grins wider.

"Moving on..." Olivia says slowly as she turns back to the shoes as she feels more tears pool in her eyes. Alex frowns and holds back her tears.

Alex quietly sniffles and chokes out, "Are you ashamed of it?" No answer. "Olivia,"

"I'm not sure," she says quietly

"Do you want more?" Olivia nods her head yes and pulls out a pair of four inch yellow heels and turns back to her. "I have socks on, and I answered you're questions."

Olivia shrugs, "Have you ever been in love Alex?" No answer. Olivia grins and puts the heels back in the closet and reaches deep back into it. She asks again over her shoulder. No answer. She pulls out a new pair of heels. Except this time they are boots. Knee high, black leather boots." She grins even harder and moves to give them to her and gestures to the chair so she can sit to put them on. "Dilemma solved...well sort of," Alex looks at her in question. "Can I umm...borrow some underwear?" she asks bashfully. Alex smiles and places a chaste kiss to her mouth.

"Yea Liv, of course." She watches Olivia grab the navy blue bikini panties she had earlier and throws them on then look around the room.

"Alex, why did I not have pants this morning?"

"Because you took them off...you were hot." She says in the same fashion Olivia had told her that she was hot the night before and crosses her legs.

"And my shirt?"

"It should be over the edge of the couch...again. Hot. But you can borrow one of my shirts." she laughs as she watches Olivia leave the room. She returns moments later with jeans and her bra in her hand. She shakes out her jeans and faces to the bed and tosses them down and snaps her bra on. Alex watches the muscles in her back flex with each movement and groans softly, unfortunately she is heard and Olivia throws her a smug look over her shoulder then turns to her and pulls her jeans up. She pulls her tank over her head and pulls a t-shirt from Alex's drawer and pulls it on as well. She runs her hand through her hair and gives herself a once over then looks back to Alex in the chair.

"Thanks."

Alex nods her head. "How come you look so causal, and I look like..." she pauses and looks down at herself then back to Olivia, "a stripper." Olivia pulls Alex up out of the chair and into her body. She hugs her tightly and pulls back and looks up at the now slightly taller woman and brushes her hair back.

"You don't look like a stripper, I wouldn't let you look like that." She leans into her. She lets her lips brush over her ear and whisper to her, "Because I love you..." Alex's breath catches in her throat. "And you look this sexy because you don't know how to answer questions." she says pulling back placing a kiss on her cheek. "By the way, let's go dancing tonight." She tilts her head a little at her and narrows her eyes, chuckles at Alex's stunned face, then gives her her genuine grin. She reaches up and places her fingers under her chin and closes her parted mouth. Alex shakes her head slowly in attempts to clear it and lets the corners of her mouth curl up. "But you can change if you want, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"No-yes-umm-wait-"

Olivia laughs out loud at her and pokes Alex's arm. "You Alex," Pokes her own chest, "Me, Olivia." she pauses. "Oh this is unbelievable, I have rendered YOU speechless, _the_ Alexandra Cabot, and I believe it's been more than one time this-" she looks over at the clock then back. "Afternoon. I should call Elliot and let him the good news."

"I have words to say," she says waving her finger at her playfully.

"Okay...so words?"

"If you get another tattoo, will you let people know exactly what it means?

"Really?" She tilts her head again, Alex shrugs." Yes I will, but wait, isn't our game over?"

"It is, I was just hoping that maybe you could just answer me."

"Fine," Olivia huffs and looks away.

"Why are you ashamed of it?"

"I already said I wasn't Alex,"

"No, you said you weren't sure." Olivia steps out of Alex's reach and sits on the edge of the bed, but not facing Alex at all, she faces the bathroom. Alex notices her shutting off and tries to pull her back to the playful mood she was just in. "So if you want to get another tattoo, why don't we go today? You already know what you want."

Olivia turns her head to Alex and smiles at her. "I do. But I can't get that one yet, and I'm a little old to go out and get random tattoos, so I guess it has to wait."

"You're not old. And I want one,"

"No."

"No? I'm sure I'm an adult Olivia."

"You're skin is flawless." Alex blushes. "So, no. You don't have to listen to me though. I'm just stating facts. Anyway wouldn't Daddy Cabot be upset?" She laughs out and Alex just glares at her.

"Tattoos are meaningful to you?"

"Very,"

"What does it mean Liv? It must be powerful."

"It is-it means umm-" she's cut off by the ringing of her phone and Alex groans and Olivia passes her a sly smile and reaches for her phone. "Benson,"

"_Where are you?" _

"El, I'm with Alex."

_"Why the hell didn't you call me? Tell me you were fine?" _He practically yells over the phone, and Olivia draws the phone back from her ear a little, feeling her head begin to pound again. Alex notices and comes over, sits next to her and strokes her hair.

"First thing-stop hollering."

"Sorry," he says quieter, but both Alex and Olivia are still able to hear him.

"Second-I didn't know I had to check in with you."

"No, Liv, I was just worried, I left you last night, I have never left you when you were drunk, I pushed you on someone else."

"No El, you didn't. I was perfectly fine. I got taken care of. Don't worry." Silence on the phone. "El,"

_"When you say 'taken care of'? Olivia, was I right?" he says slowly_

"Can we not talk about this right now?" she hurries out trying to stand from the bed, but Alex hold her down by a grip around her waist.

_"Okay, okay, Monday right? I want all the details," he pauses. "Give Cabot a kiss for me."_

"ELLIOT, stop. I'll see you Monday."

_"Yea, yea, Tell her to go easy on ya." _

She hears the click on his end and slides her finger over the phone to end the call and turns slowly and rests her head on Alex's chest. "I'm never going to be able to live this down." she groans

"What did he mean when he said he was right?"

"Nothing, can we eat now? I'm starved." She pouts.

"Fine, but as soon as we get back, you spill everything. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," She says seductively with a smile. "But can you tell me why?"

"Because I love you too, and I need to know these things about you." Alex smiles at her as she raises her head up from her chest. She leans over and kisses Olivia, but pulls away before she can deepen it. Olivia pouts again. "Let's go eat, I thought you were so hungry?" she laughs and pulls her up off the bed.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to keep going, but I didn't want it to be too long. Next chapter: everything comes out, more dancing, more tequila! It should be finished in the next day or two. I'm excited for it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: I'm not sure if I can really summarize what I am going to have happen and I don't want to give it away. Elliot is divorced, has been for awhile. 'Loss" Never happened. I'm pushing for A/O. There is a huge possibility of other pairings.**

**Rating: M++**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N: Ok awesome reviews! but I lied, I got a little distracted with this chapter :) so tequila and club is next chapter! BUT! It's already in progress...so let me know what ya think! I want to post the next chapter in the next two days  
**

* * *

An hour and a half later, the ladies walk back into the apartment, Olivia with tears running down her face from laughing so hard, Alex however, not so amused. "Olivia, it's not that funny." She says hanging her jacket and turning to watch Olivia do the same and walk over to the couch.

"I know babe. I'm sorry." Olivia chokes out as she drops down into the couch, trying to calm herself, but still grinning like a fool.

"Stop it right now, you know if some man walking down the street were to stop and ask you if you were the girl from the porn him and his girlfriend watch, you wouldn't think this was funny." She states standing in front of Olivia with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I know. But tell me it didn't make you feel sexy? Not even for a second?"

Alex huffs at her and turns to walk down the hallway, "No Olivia, it didn't, it made me feel like a slut." she calls out as angrily as she could with a smile on her face. She slams the door behind her as she walks into her bedroom, leaving Olivia out. Olivia hurries to the closed bedroom door, she listens...nothing. She knocks lightly on the door.

"Alex..." no answer. "Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were serious." No answer. "Can I come in?" Nothing. She drops her head forward, letting her forehead rest against the wood, she groans. "Alex, I'm so sorry beautiful...please forgive me." she says quietly as tears of guilt fill her eyes. She hears Alex's hand grip the door knob and she pulls back from it, head still down.

"I didn't know you were such a-" She says with a smile but she stops as Olivia slowly raises her watery brown eyes to Alex's face and all her previous amusement falls from her face. She reaches out to cup Olivia's chin and rubs her thumb over the corner of her mouth, causing Olivia's frown not to be so prominent. "Liv..." she whispers. "It's fine. I'm sorry for letting you think I was serious for so long. I've actually been asked that more than once..."Olivia smiles a bit at her. "You must admit though, I am good." Olivia lifts her head all the way up and smiles fully back at her.

"That was so wrong, Alex." she hurries out and tackles her to the floor softly. She sits on top of her, pins her hands above her head, pins her thighs closed with her knees, and beams down at her. "So wrong..." She lets her eyes drift down from Alex's face down her body, now with a tight white baby-doll t-shirt and no heeled boots. "Apologize." she growls playfully.

"And if I don't," she asks with a lift of her eyebrows. Olivia narrows her eyes at her and tells her one more time to apologize and Alex just leans her head to the side like she doesn't care. Olivia pulls one hand from Alex's pinned hands and runs it slowly down the smooth skin of Alex's arm. She smiles when goosebumps arise over her skin. Pulling her hand further down her arm, over her should, grazing the side of her breast, Alex arches into the touch and Olivia pulls back. Alex snaps her head back to face Olivia and she pouts.

"Apologize."

"No," She says softly and Olivia shrugs. She puts her hand back on Alex's rapidly heating body, runs her hand again over the side of her breast, down her side, across the heated flesh of her stomach that is showing from the position of her arms. She runs her fingertips across the waistband of her jeans and Alex tries to grind her hips up into Olivia, but she pulls her hand away, and sets a little more weight on top of her, so she can't move. Alex groans and Olivia moves her eyes back up to Alex's face. Her chest is flushed, her nipples stiff through her shirt, heart pounding rapidly, lips parted, and eyes so dark Olivia feels herself flood and shifts over her.

"Apologize." She whispers into her ear, nipping at it softly, then letting her tongue trace over it.

"No," She chokes out and once again tries to grind up into her. Olivia grinds her hips down into her causing Alex to moan and gets up from pinning her down, she stands over her, feet on either side of her thighs, straightens out her shirt, and looks down at the stunned, aroused woman and shrugs. Alex looks at her wide eyed, but still doesn't move.

"Fine," She pouts playfully. Alex, coming to herself pushes herself up into a sitting position then to her knees and moves her hands to Olivia's belt. Undoing it in a matter of seconds, she moves to unbutton them and push them down. Olivia widens her stance, making it impossible to remove them. "Apologize." Alex looks up to her, ignores her, then places a kiss to the low tattoo on her hip and runs her tongue along the waistband of her panties. Olivia moans and pushes her body against Alex's mouth, silently asking for more. She unconsciously moves her legs closer together and Alex takes this moment to remove her jeans and panties. She traces her tongue over the design on her hip and smiles as she hears Olivia's breath catch and her knees shake. She pushes Olivia back gently, letting her rest against the wall beside her bedroom door and goes back to tracing the design on her hip. Olivia drops her hand to Alex's hair and rests her head back on the wall her eyes down at Alex. She grips her hair lightly and pulls her head back so Alex looks up at her, "Apol-.." shes cut off as Alex runs her tongue across her wetness and closes her eyes, "Alex...more."she moans out.

Alex quickly obliges. She wraps her hand around her thigh, pulling it over her shoulder, opening her. Olivia reaches up and removes her shirt and bra, then lets her hand go back to the soft blonde hair below her. Alex leans in and lets her tongue fall against the wetness, over her hardened clit. Olivia moans and tightens her grip in her hair, losing herself in the feeling. "Lex...so good." Alex pulls her clit between her lips, flicks her tongue quickly over it, and sucks it deep in her mouth. "Fuck me," Alex lets the hardened bundle fall from her lips and pushes her tongue through her wet folds and Olivia starts panting, as Alex circles her opening with her tongue , letting her juices run down it, and pushes into her body. Olivia opens her eyes to look down at Alex, "Fuck," she states at the sight of Alex on her knees before her, tongue buried deep inside her, Alex, fingers pushed down into her own unbuttoned jeans. "Just like that, Lex..." Not wanting to disrupt Alex's fingers down her pants, Olivia reaches down with her free hand and rubs her fingers over her hard clit. She bucks her hips harder into Alex's mouth and whimpers when Alex tosses her hand off of herself, leaving her bundle wanting. She lets her knee fall out, and moves her hips against the tongue inside of her. "God Alex..." She whimpers and moves to touch her clit again, Alex swats it away, and she lets her head hit heavily against the wall behind her.

Alex pulls her tongue out from in between Olivia's slick walls to suck and let her tongue flutter over her clit. Alex moans against Olivia's clit in her mouth, vibrating it, causing Olivia to yelp. "So close...suck me baby." Olivia groans and pulls Alex harder into her, Alex sucks her clit into her mouth. She pushes two fingers deep inside her spasming opening with her free hand, Olivia moans and mumbles incoherently all she hears clearly is "harder." She pushes her fingers harder into her body. Feeling her walls hug her fingers tighter, she flicks her tongue hard over Olivia's twitching clit and pulls it hard into her mouth. Olivia calls out, pushes Alex face into her, and rides out her release over Alex's mouth. "Ahh...Lex..."

Alex sucks the now free juices from Olivia's core and her wet fingers and whimpers, enjoying the taste, yet begging for her own release. Olivia drops her leg from Alex's shoulder at her whimper. She tugs Alex up to her feet, pulls her hand roughly out of her jeans, sucks them clean, and shoves her jeans down, and tugs her shirt off. She turns Alex, pushing her into the wall, and ravishes her mouth. Olivia groans at the taste of both of them mixed together. Olivia pulls Alex's leg over her waist and drives two fingers inside of her hot opening, using her hip to dig deeper, and harder. Her other foot barely grazing the floor, Alex pulls Olivia harder into her wanting body, pulling her by her shoulders, the heel of her foot pushing into her back. Olivia slamming into Alex with one hand, the other holding the thigh around her, buries her head into Alex's neck biting then soothing with her tongue. "You're so fuckin' wet Alex, I want you to come for me...you feel so good."

Alex gets lost in the rough pounding of her body, letting Olivia take her she moans out to her, "LIV!...Emmenez-moi Olivia,...plus difficile pour bébé ." Olivia growls at her, causing more wetness to flow out of her and feels Olivia move harder and faster against her. Olivia bites hard on her shoulder as she feels Alex's nails dig into her shoulder. Alex screams out.

"Come now, Alex." She growls again. Alex complies at her growl and screams out Olivia's name. She feels herself flood against Olivia's hand as her body tensed, her opening clenching her fingers, her nails raking down Olivia's back, her knees buckle and Olivia supports her weight. She violently trembles out the rest of her release and Olivia removes her fingers from Alex's still twitching body and uses both hands to keep them upright. She pants against Alex's shoulder and kisses sweet kisses to her slick skin. She chuckles softly at Alex's boneless state and moves her hands around Alex's back, supporting her, she turns them around again putting her back against the wall, and slides them down, letting Alex rest against her front, her head against her neck. Olivia runs her hands over Alex's slick back and smiles when she feels Alex place a kiss to her throat and hears her hum contently.

Minutes pass before Olivia feels Alex shiver slightly and she hugs her closer to her body. "Alex..." she says quietly into the silent room. Alex hums in response. "You okay?"

"More than okay," she responds drowsily

"Good, I didn't hurt you right?" Alex tips her head up to look up to Olivia's sincere eyes. She places a kiss against her chin.

"Mmm...no you didn't" She feels Olivia relax under her and she cuddles her face back into the crook of Olivia's neck.

"Alex?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"Are you ready to apologize?"

"What?" she chuckles

"Are you...ready to apologize?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why?" Olivia whined playfully

"Because, If I get that for being a bad girl, then I'm going to have to do it more often." she laughs

"Fine, but let me tell you, that...was nothing." she husks out causing Alex to groan and shift her hips.

They settle into a comfortable silence enjoying the closeness of each other. Alex lets her hands run over Olivia's sides, over her back, feeling the raised welts, up her shoulders, and stopping at her neck. She pulls Olivia down to meet her lips softly. She caresses them slowly with her own. Olivia parts her lips, allowing access for Alex explore. Massages her tongue with Alex's, she moans softly into her mouth. Slowly, Alex pulls back from her and sighs. She rests her lips against Olivia's temple and murmurs to her, "I love you Olivia." She presses her lips to the skin and goes to rest her head back on Olivia's chest, tucking her head under her chin.

Olivia sighs and places a kiss to the top of her head, "I love you too." she pauses. "I think I'm ready to maybe get the other tattoo I want."

"You never told me what the first one means."

"I know," she sighs

"How are you ready for it now, but not a couple of hours ago?"

"Because I'm more sure now."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah...that's good."

"So, are you ready to tell me now?"

"Yea-I think I am. But Alex, I have never told anyone."

"That's okay, Take your time." she says quietly. She feels Olivia tense under her and she kisses Olivia's rapidly beating pulse point, tips her head up to watch her face, and wraps her arms tighter around her body. Olivia takes a deep breath and lets it out nervously.

"When I was sixteen," she stops, Alex holds her tighter. "I was so used to my mother hating me. I was the second most ting she hated, the first being my father. She let me know what a monster I was almost everyday when she drank. She hated the way I spoke, the way I looked, everything about me." She takes a deep breath again and she hears Alex whisper to her to go on. "So I started hating myself too, the same way she did. I began hanging out with the rough crowd, us all being 'monsters' in our own way. I was slowly killing myself, trying to be something other than hated. I used drugs, sex, alcohol, anything to relieve myself from...me. I was the typical wild child at that point. One night we went to a tattoo parlor. I wanted something that was me, what really explained, what truelly meant I was. That's what my tattoo means. It's the symbol for hate." Alex gasps softly and tries to get just a little closer to the confessing brunette.

"Why did you never get it removed?"

"I can't"

"No Liv, we can go right now." she hurries out and tries to pull away from her, Olivia tightens her hold on her.

"Shh..Alex, I can't. This displays what I was born as. Hate. But I told myself when I found true love, I mean true love. Someone who loves me for me, I will put the symbol for love on the opposite side. See, I may have been born hated, but I will die loved." Alex looks up at her with watery blue eyes and puts her hand on Olivia's cheek.

"Oh Liv..." She whispers. Olivia gives her a small smile. "It means you knew that you were more than that deep down, you are." she kisses her cheek. "You are loved. And to answer your question for you from earlier, that tattoo is nothing to be ashamed of. It's meaningful and beautiful." Olivia nods slowly at her.

"So now you know," she sighs

"Yes, I do." she smiles at her. "Thank you Olivia."

"Now," she shakes her head, "I have a question for you." Alex notices her attempt to quickly get out of her vulnerable state so she helps.

"Shoot."

"Do you really want to go dancing tonight?" Alex laughs and tips her head back, Olivia resists the urge to nip at her throat

"Yes. I do."

"I love to dance." She says with a beaming smile, eyes shinning happily.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm excited! I usually get stuck dancing with Fin all night, but sometimes I can dance circles around that man." she jokes.

"Well now you have me." She says quietly then blushes lightly and looks away

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She smiles and turns her head back to Olivia. "I was just thinking." She gets a questioning look from Olivia. "Of a conversation we had last night." Olivia groans.

"Oh God...what did I say?" Alex blushes a little redder

"That you wanted a lap-dance." Olivia looks confused. "From me, with less clothes that I had on last night." Olivia's mouth drops open and her eyes widen

"Alex, I'm so-"

"No, don't be sorry, I'm just glad that it wasn't just the tequila talking for you." Olivia grips her Alex's hips and rocks her into her body.

"So, that means you are going to give me one?

"Yes, but not now, we are way to sober." she laughs out and Olivia pouts. "Oh you big baby, I'm already naked." She wiggles her hips eliciting a groan from the woman beneath her. "What else could you want?" Olivia waggles her eyebrows at her. Alex shakes her head and places a kiss on Olivia's lips. "Let's watch a movie, order some Chinese, and then we can go." Olivia looks over Alex's shoulder to the clock and groans.

"I can't believe it's almost six-thirty, and we just ate not too long ago."

"Sex makes me hungry." Alex says with a shrug.

"Fine, I guess I could feed you." Alex licks her lips and looks down at Olivia's body. Olivia shakes her head and pats Alex's naked thigh. "And you call me bad." Alex just shrugs again and stands throwing on the t-shirt Olivia was wearing and pulls her to her feet. "Hey what am I supposed to wear?" she asks as Alex starts to walk out the bedroom door. She looks over her shoulder and winks at her.

"Skin,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: I'm not sure if I can really summarize what I am going to have happen and I don't want to give it away. Elliot is divorced, has been for awhile. 'Loss" Never happened. I'm pushing for A/O. There is a huge possibility of other pairings.  
**

**Rating: M++**

**Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize. But I don't own the two songs that are used in here. They are both Trey Songz. Definitely not mine.  
**

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Not so sure on how I feel about this looong chapter, so let me know what YOU think. please. Thanks. Next chapter already underway!  
**

Saturday-10:00 p.m.

* * *

After stopping by Olivia's apartment so she could change, the women were stepping out of the cab in front of the club, 'Bubblegum'. "Wait, why have I never heard of this place?" Olivia asks struggling against the pull of Alex's hand turning her to face her. Alex sighs and looks at her.

"Well you said yourself you weren't a lesbian, that's probably why." she says with a smirk and tilts her head to the side slowly as Olivia takes in her words and smiles brightly as Olivia's eyes widen.

"Wait-what?" Alex just nods at her. "You come here?" she asks still stunned. Alex nods again. Olivia looks over Alex's outfit. Now wearing the same jeans from earlier, along with the yellow top and a similar pair of boots, Olivia shakes her head. "We aren't going here."

"Why?"

"Because-look at you?" she gestures to her body and Alex follows her hand

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're hot." Alex looks at her confused. "You aren't going in there like that." she states and Alex arches an eyebrow at her

"Possessive much?" she asks with a slight attitude and crosses her arms and looks over Olivia's outfit, tight low rise blue jeans and tight black tank. "You're hot," she says with a matter of fact tone.

"But Alex, you're you." she says shaking her head. Alex huffs at her and starts walking to the entrance.

"Fine, I'll go alone," she throws over her shoulder with a smirk. Olivia hurries behind her and places her hand on Alex's back. Alex looks over to the woman on her side, "I thought you would see it my way."

Walking into the club, the fast beat of music echoing, Olivia lets her eyes glance around. Women everywhere, dancing on the floor, making out on hot pink couches, bar-tending, playing DJ, makes Olivia feel a little out of her element. She sees the bar and starts leading Alex to it. She watches still as the women turn their heads to watch them walk in. Leaning her back up against the bar, she listens to Alex order them a drink, but still can't turn away from the scene before her. "Relax would you," she hears Alex whisper into her ear. She snaps out of it, and looks over to her and smiles.

"I'm fine," she takes a long drink from the glass Alex has put in her hand, "Can we dance?" Alex's eyes widen

"Already?" she asks slowly

"Yep, I don't need alcohol to get loose."

"I definitely do," Olivia pouts at her and she too takes a long drink of her drink. "Fine," she turns and asks the bartender for a shot for the both of them. In a second they are up, she downs hers and watches Olivia do the same. "Let's go,"

* * *

Almost an hour and a half later, after plenty of trips to the bar in between, the women make their way back to the bar, Olivia leading a very tipsy Alex with a hand on the small of her back. "What do you want," Olivia husks into Alex's ear pausing to flick her tongue against her lobe, then moving to sit on the bar stool.

"Tequila," She chokes out. Olivia orders them straight shots. "Are you having a good time?" she says slowly, trying not to slur her words. Olivia nods and hands Alex her glass as she tips her head back to down her own shot. Alex steps in between Olivia's open legs and before she has a chance to put her head back down, Alex is latched to her neck. Olivia groans and uses all her will power to pull away from her.

"Alex...Lex...you have to stop." Alex crosses her arms and pouts playfully at her causing Olivia to laugh. Alex drinks her shot and lets the corners of her mouth turn up in amusement and drops her arms and moves to let her fingers graze the tanned skin Olivia has on display from her tank riding up. "Alex," she groans as she stands, letting her back rest against the bar and puts Alex next to her and puts her hand back on her back. Alex pouts at her and signals for another drink. Her drink arrives and she crosses her arms again, letting the glass dangle from her fingers as she looks around the club. "Aallexxx..." she sings out. "Come back to me, beautiful." she looks to Olivia as she pokes her temple. "Where did you go?" Alex shrugs at her with a smile.

"Into my glass I guess." she says looking down into her glass.

"Are you ready to go?"

"No," she says quickly

"Good," Alex looks over to her as the song changes, "I want to dance, I love this song." Alex beams at her and nods.

"Where do you hear this music?"

Olivia shrugs and grins seductively, "Do you not like it?"

"No, I like it if I'm dancing with you."

"Only dancing?" she grins. "I'll have to show you a few things." Alex bites her lip and nods in the direction of the floor. She sips her drink again and sets it back on the bar as Olivia leads her back to the floor. She pulls Alex into her body leaving only inches of space between them, grinds her hips into the woman in front of her. She wraps her hands around her hips, slips her thigh in between Alex's as she does the same as they roll their hips together.

_-Don't it feel good when I touch on it_  
_ Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you_  
_ Come kiss me, come with me_  
_ Down the hall to my bedroom_  
_ Tonight we'll be_-

Olivia pulls Alex closer to her watching in awe as the blonde loses herself. Alex tips her head back and Olivia greedily attacks the smooth skin of her throat, never stopping the motion of their hips together. Alex moans and pushes harder on to the thigh provided between her thighs. Lifting her head, Olivia notices a pair of eyes on her. She stares back at the tall green-eyed brunette across the room and gives her a small scowl. She eyes the woman for a second then turns her attention back to the grinding blonde. "Alex..." she whispers. Alex looks back to Olivia's face. "People are watching you." Alex just gives her a happy hum with a smile and pushes harder into her body as she wraps her arms around Olivia's neck.

_-Girl let me wrap my hands around you (hands around you, hands around you)_  
_ So happy every since I found you_  
_ Just like a kid who found some candy_  
_ Let me feel and find your panties_-

"Let them watch, Liv." She turns her body in Olivia's arms and pushes back against Olivia's front. Olivia slips her thumbs into the waistband of Alex's jeans and lets her other fingers down her thighs as she grinds against her ass. Alex leans her upper body back letting her head rest on Olivia's shoulder, and tilts her head to nibble at her jaw. Olivia brings one hand up to the hand Alex has on her own waist. She brings the arm up into the air, Olivia holding onto her fingers as she rocks her hips into the blonde.

_-The way you bite your lip_  
_ Is that your way of tellin' me you like it?_  
_ Mmhmm, if I'm the best you ever had girl in your life_  
_ Say mmhmm, and when your eyes roll back in your head_  
_ Shakin' your legs_  
_ Mmhmm, mmhmm, that's what she said_-

Alex leans forward, Olivia lets go of her fingers and runs her hand down Alex's side and rests on her bare stomach. Alex bends at the waist and Olivia feels herself flood. Alex at her slightly bent position rubs her ass straight against Olivia's center, Olivia brings her hand from her stomach around her side and rest on her back as she pushes into Alex. Olivia moves her hand back to her front and pulls her back up against her, she moans into Alex's ear causing Alex to shiver. Alex reaches behind her and pulls on Olivia's hair as she grinds back in to her. She once again leans back onto her shoulder, but leans in to whisper in her ear. "Take me home," Olivia instantly nods. She pries Alex's body off of her own and turns her around and slips her fingers in between Alex's.

"Let me get a drink first," she chokes out and turns to walk to the bar. She notices that the woman who was staring earlier was still staring, but now she was approaching them. She feels Alex tense up and slow her walk. She looks to her and takes in her wide-eyed expression and follows her eyes to the approaching woman. She instantly lets go of her hand and wraps her arm tight around her slim waist, sets her jaw, and squares her shoulders as the woman stops right in front of them, cutting them off from the bar. "Can I help you," She growls out.

"Alexandra, long time no see." the green-eyed woman says as she eyes her head to toe. Olivia pulls Alex further into her side and mutters under her breath as she glares at her.

"Hi Kallie, what do you want?"

"You are still as beautiful as ever," she says still looking her over. Olivia takes a step in front of her, still with Alex in her arm."

"Do you need something?" she hisses

"Ah, you must be her new...plaything." she says with a shrug and eye roll. "Just a tip of advice, don't let the body fool you, the inside is ice, however I did get her to," She licks her lips and eyes Alex again, "melt all over me." she finishes with a smug grin. Olivia takes her arm off of Alex's waist, steps into the other woman's face and pushes Alex behind her, but still touching her. She glares at her and watches the younger woman squirm under her eye.

"Liv," Alex whispers to her, trying to calm her.

"Are we sixteen again?" Olivia, obviously ignoring Alex's protests, says with a snarl. Kallie shrugs her shoulders and takes a slight step back, Olivia moves forward again and Alex puts her hand lightly on her shoulder. "Look, I'm only going to tell you this one time, If you ever speak of her again like that again we will have a problem."

"Was that a threat? If it was I should call the cops," She says smartly as she pulls out her phone and cocks her head. Olivia chuckles angrily at her pulls her badge out of her back pocket.

"I am a cop," She says back with the same amount of smart attitude thrown at her as she flashes her badge. The younger woman pales and steps back again. She looks from Olivia to Alex a few times and looks away then back to Olivia who is now wearing a smug grin. "Anything else?"

"No-I-uh-no..." she hurries out and walks away from them. Olivia watches her walk away and turns around to Alex. She rubs her hand down her arm and puts her badge back in her pocket.

"You okay?"

Alex grins at her, "Yes, are you?"

"Absolutely." she turns back to the bar and orders a shot for herself. She looks over her shoulder and asks Alex if she wants anything, she declines. She turns back to the bar, downs her shot, and asks for another. She quickly takes the second shot and turns back to Alex. "Are you ready?" Alex nods and follows her out the crowded club by her hand.

Hitting the fresh air, Olivia turns to Alex on the curb, "Kallie huh?"

"Yeah..." she whispers out slowly watching Olivia closely

"So you are a lesbian?" Alex nods and Olivia nods in understanding. "What did you do to piss her off?" Alex smirks and cocks her head.

"Well, I called her someone other than Kallie," she pauses and Olivia looks confused so she continues, "during.." Olivia nods understanding her

"Ahh..."

"And I stopped calling her and called her friend instead," Olivia's jaw dropped

"I never pegged you as a player, Cabot." she says with a grin. Alex shrugs. "Is that the name you said?" she says as she flags down a cab and turns back to Alex.

"Umm...no."

"No? Who then?"

"You," She says quietly as the cab pulls up.

"Oh, so even then you knew you were mine." she growls playfully as she pulls Alex's body into hers, Alex nods slightly and leans down to capture Olivia's parted lips. Taking in Olivia's genuine taste and the taste of alcohol, Alex moans into her mouth, only pulling away when the cabbie honks the horn. She pulls back flushed and Olivia pushes her into the cab.

Olivia scooting into the cab after Alex hears Alex throw the driver her address and feels Alex sidle up next to her and lean over her body, resting one hand across her waist and leaning in to kiss Olivia's neck. Alex bites at her neck and hears Olivia groan. "I want you Olivia," she whispers and sucks again at her flesh. She lets her hand slip under Olivia's tank and caress the skin she found and traces the skin along the waistband of her jeans. Olivia raises her hips into her hand and drops her head on to the back of the seat.

"Alex, you know you owe me right?" she husks out

"Hmm..." she mumbles into Olivia's neck

"You owe me, I haven't had to pull my shield for anyone in a bar for a long time." Alex pulls back a little, looks to make sure they aren't in any light and unbuttons Olivia's jeans swatting Olivia's hands away

"My big bad Detective," she unzips them. "What do you want in return?" she swats Olivia's hands again

"Lap-dance," she groans out as Alex slips her fingers under her panties into her liquid heat. She bucks up involuntary into her hand and turns to capture Alex's mouth. Alex deepens the kiss as she rubs slow circles around Olivia's clit. Olivia whimpers and pulls away. Alex looks up to make sure the cabbie is still not paying attention and back to Olivia. "Lex...so good." she whispers and Alex rubs harder causing Olivia to groan a little too loud and Alex pulls her fingers away. "No, Lex. What are you doing?" she says quickly lifting her dilated brown eyes to her.

"Liv, we are still in the cab,"

Olivia bucks her hip. "I don't care," she whines. "I need you,"

"I know Liv, you have to wait." She presses a quick kiss to Olivia's lips and zips her jeans back up. "We are almost home." Olivia groans and reaches down to button her jeans.

"Alex..." she whines and looks out the window. Alex runs her hand through Olivia's hair and nuzzles her neck. Olivia sighs and shifts in her seat. After a few minutes Alex feels Olivia sit up straighter in her seat and she looks up to see that they are getting ready to come to a stop. Olivia reaches in her pocket, pulls out some bills, and tosses them up to the driver as she opens the door to exit. She pulls Alex out after her and slams the door shut moving quickly into the building.

"Why are we in a hurry?"

"Because you are going to dance for me."

"I am?" she asks as Olivia pulls her into the elevator.

"You are." she states and pushes her against the wall of the elevator and runs her hand down Alex's sides smiling at her shudder. She pulls away the instant the elevator dings open and hurries out of it, Alex following close behind. Alex opens the door and Olivia hurries in kicking her shoes off and stops Alex from doing the same. "You will need those...for now." She moves to go down the hallway to Alex's bedroom. "I forgot something earlier, I'll be back." Alex nods and she walks away

"Do you want wine?"

"Yes," she calls from the bedroom. Alex moves to the kitchen to pour them both gracious amounts of wine and back to the living room. Walking back in, she notices Olivia is back with a chair from her dining room, and Olivia leaned over a table against the wall with her iPod dock. She watches her flick through the songs and she takes a long drink from one of the glasses. Olivia turns and moves to Alex and snags the glass of wine that was offered, drinks, and sets it on the coffee table, then takes her seat on the dining room chair. She grins at Alex and reaches in her pocket pulling out a remote, she presses play. Alex listens as the song Olivia chose pierces the silence of the room. She arches her eyebrow at Olivia and takes a long drink from her glass and sets her glass next to Olivia's.

She runs her hands through her hair as Olivia leans back a little in the chair and takes a deep breath. She starts swaying her hips to the beat.

_-Girl, your legs keep shakin'_  
_I swear we breakin' our new headboard, headboard_  
_And the love we make, it feels so good, girl you know I'm proud_  
_Lookin' in your lovley face, scream my name, you do it so loud -_

Alex wraps her arms around her waist, swaying her hips as she walks over to Olivia. Standing between her legs she faces away from her and she pulls the yellow material up off of her skin. Placing her hands on Olivia's knees she spreads them a little wider and she bends her own to sit in her lap. She winds her hips into Olivia's center. She hears Olivia gasp, and leans to one side and rolls her hips again.

_-Take this pillow right here, grab this_  
_And I know you're so excited if you bite it, they won't hear_  
_And you know just what we capable of_  
_When we makin' love_-

She stands from her seated position and turns to face Olivia who was now biting her lip eyes never leaving the woman before her. Alex rolls her hips and reaches up around her own neck and lets her hands fall down on either side of her body, over her naked breasts, over her tight stomach, to the button on her jeans. She unbuttons them and unzips them slowly and folds down the two unconnected sides. She puts her thumbs in the edges and pushes her jeans down just a little, almost low enough to see her blonde curls, almost.

_-I bet the neighbors know my name_  
_Way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'_  
_Bet the neighbors know my name_  
_They be stressin' while we sexin'-_

She straddles Olivia's lap, placing both feet on the floor, and hands gripping the back of the chair she rolls her hips hard into her lap. She pulls up and rocks her hips back down slowly. She places her hands behind her on Olivia's knees and leans back as she rocks her hips into Olivia's body. Olivia runs her hand down from Alex's neck down the middle of her body. Between her breasts, over her belly button, then bringing both hands up to grip her hips. She helps pull her thin body into her lap. Alex grinds into her body and puts her arms around Olivia's neck and let's one hand pull back Olivia's head by her hair. Olivia groans and Alex bites her neck and stands slowly. Alex standing again between Olivia's parted legs, she hooks her thumbs in her jeans and starts to pull them down. She turns her back to her and pulls them the rest of the way down, bending at the waist, then back up and around to face Olivia who now sports a slack jaw and almost black eyes.

_-While I be bangin' on yo body_  
_They be bangin' on our wall_  
_While they dreamin', you be screamin'_  
_Now they bangin' on our door-_

Alex once again turns her back to Olivia and sits in her lap. Grinding her hips, Alex stretches out her body, her legs extended the full long length, toes touching the floor out in front of her, and lets her head rest against Olivia's shoulder, and winds her arms back around Olivia's head. Olivia now quietly panting, runs her hands down the tight body across her own and lets her fingers slip under Alex's lace panties. Alex moans softly as she grinds down into Olivia's lap and up into her hand. She pulls Olivia's hand out of her panties and drags the wet fingers across her stomach and pulls away to stand. She reaches for Olivia's tank and pulls it over her head and leans in to unsnap her bra. Alex watches as Olivia rips the bra free from her body and smirks at her eagerness and walks behind the chair Olivia is residing in. She runs her hand around Olivia's body and cups her breasts and she hears a hiss in response, she nibbles at Olivia's ear and takes her lobe in between her teeth. The song changes. Olivia pulls the her wine glass from the coffee table and finishes the glass, Alex smiles around the lobe between her teeth. "Are you nervous Liv?" She husks in her ear.

"N-No," she chokes out as Alex sways her way back in front of her. "More wine?" Alex places her hands on her hips and pushes them forward, Olivia slowly licks her lips, Alex then slowly nods and plucks the glass from in between her fingers and makes her way to the kitchen. Taking a few minutes extra in the kitchen to calm herself, she finally walks out, she instantly notices Olivia went and changed her jeans to a loose pair of sweatpants, but is still sitting, legs spread, in the same chair. Alex moves to her and sets the filled glasses on the table and goes to straddle her lap again. She locks her arms around Olivia's neck and leans back and stays up on her feet to not make direct contact with the body beneath her. With a small growl, Olivia wraps her arms around Alex's back, her hands hooking over her shoulders, she pulls Alex down and into her body. Alex gasps the second her center hits hardness below her, she raises up and looks down a little but Olivia pulls her right back down. She grinds her hips up into Alex and Alex raises her eyes again to Olivia's. Olivia smirks and tilts her head. "What's wrong?" Alex shakes her head dismissively and smiles right back to her. Olivia lets her hands drift from her back, grazing the skin, down to the lace and pulls. Alex stands and removes them the rest of the way and squats to pull Olivia's sweats down.

Olivia lifts her hips allowing them to come off. Alex tosses them to the side and looks up to Olivia who wears a smug look and a leather harness with a very large red phallus, spreads her legs a little more and bucks her hips up. Alex knowing exactly what she wants throws her a grin and places a hand on each of Olivia's knees, and leans in to let her tongue slide across the thick toy. Olivia groans and Alex takes the toy into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around it and lets it go and sits back in Olivia's lap, letting the harness rest between them. Alex wraps her arms around Olivia's neck and rubs her clit against it and sighs out. "Alex..." she moans out. Alex nods and pulls up. Olivia positions the toy at Alex's entrance and wraps her hands around her waist, Alex locks eyes with Olivia and lowers herself. Feeling the pinch, Alex gasps and closes her eyes. "Lex...look at me baby." Alex opens her eyes and lowers herself, taking only half of the fake cock inside of her, she pulls back up. "No, take it all." Olivia wraps her arms around her back again. She hooks her hands over her shoulders and pulls her down slowly. Alex moans out as she feels her walls stretch and accept the thick toy. She grinds her hips when the toy is fully inside her, she knows exactly where the base will hit Olivia, after all she is the one who bought it. Olivia hisses and loosens her grip on Alex's shoulders so she can pull herself up the length of the toy.

Alex moans out and starts working her hips over Olivia. She pulls herself up, Olivia pulls her down and meets her halfway. She moves faster over her, moaning, grinding her hips down, letting the base of the cock hit Olivia's clit. Alex leans back, letting Olivia support her and pull her body to meet hers. "Harder..." Alex moans out, Olivia thrusts harder up into her, digging deep into Alex. Alex sits up and captures Olivia's mouth as she pounds down onto her. She lifts herself off and turns. Olivia grips Alex's hips and brings her back onto the wet hardness. Alex leans back as she rides, she finds Olivia's mouth with her own, and Olivia reaches one hand around and rubs Alex's clit. Alex groans from deep in her throat. "Fuck...Olivia, harder." Olivia guides her hips harder up into Alex, as Alex pushes harder down as they both moan out. Olivia feels her own stomach tightening , her clit twitching, and she knows she won't be able to hold out much longer. She slows and lets Alex work herself. She pulls her hand away from Alex's swollen bundle. "Liv...no, don't stop." she says in between thrusts. Olivia groans and stands, moving the thick toy just outside Alex's opening. Alex looks shocked as Olivia pushes her toward the couch. She goes to turn around, but Olivia holds her by her waist and sets her on her knees on the couch, her front against the back of the couch, Olivia spreads her knees apart further and moves against the back of her thighs.

Olivia thrusts hard back into Alex's wetness and Alex howls out. She reaches around and rubs her fingers frantically over Alex's twitching nub and uses the other hand to pull Alex's hair. Alex's screams out as Olivia fucks her harder from behind. She pulls her hair harder bringing Alex's head back, she leans down to bite at her neck, sucking at the skin. Olivia feels herself wanting to tip over the edge as the base of the toy hits her clit and thrusts harder and faster into Alex. She rubs her faster. Alex moaning constantly, the sound of her pounding into her body, makes Olivia growl out to her. "Alex...come for me." She bites down on Alex's shoulder blade and soothes it with her tongue. "Come with me..." Olivia's vision blurs at the edges as she feels herself start to crumble. Her orgasm starts to wash through her as Alex shakes under her. "That's...it..Lex!" she thrusts into Alex again and Alex screams out her name as Olivia pushes her over the edge. She slows her thrusts into the trembling Alex and releases her hair and finally stops, and gently pulls out of her. She continues stroking the twitching clit, soothing it. She pulls her fingers away and unclasps the harness, letting it drop to the floor. Olivia picks up the exhausted woman, cradles her in her arms, Alex throws her arms around Olivia's neck. Olivia carries her to her bed and covers her. Standing next to the bed, she brushes her hair out of her face and kisses her forehead. Alex reaches out for her but she pulls away.

She walks back out to the living room and checks the locks. She clears the coffee table quickly and walks over to the still playing iPod. She softly chuckles to herself and turns it off. Flicking the light off she walks back into the room and climbs under the covers next to the half asleep woman lying on her stomach. Alex instantly scoots closer to Olivia. Olivia, laying on her side, skims her fingers over Alex's spine, smiling when Alex shivers, and she wraps her arm over her waist. She kisses her shoulder and whispers to her, "I love you, beautiful"

"Liv," she hears Alex mumbles softly into the pillow.

"Hmm..."

"I love you too," Olivia smiles


End file.
